Oswald's Other Kids
by AmberKendsLacy
Summary: Oswald blamed himself for the Thinner disaster, so when he finds two orphaned survivors, he decides to raise them as his own. But when Mickey falls into Wasteland and they find the real culprit, will they forgive him, or is forgiveness a lost memory?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but OC's**

**Enjoy and review if you can!**

* * *

Oswald walked through the melted and inert streets of Wasteland's once well known Fantasyland, his eyes cast down ward as he attempted to pull bits of lifeless steel away from the now unrecognizable roads, doing his best to avoid the puddles of thinner as he did so as he did his best at not making any attempt of a conversation with the other toons that were helping him.

The lucky rabbit had joined the survivors in the clean up and search effort for other toons. So far they had not found anyone apart from the Gremlins that had transported themselves out of the danger in this district yet, leading Oswald to the sad conclusion that any of the other toons had been thinned out completely.

But how had this happened? How could such a peaceful place turn into such carnage in a matter of seconds? What had caused this? And, the most important question out of the many that resolved itself to tear through the Small rabbits brain feeding on his guilt and fear as it did so, the one question that hurt him the most...

Was there any way he could have avoided this disaster? Anyway that he could have saved the lives that were lost in this once peace filled land? How could he ever repay for the carnage that he considers his doing?

Oswald's inner rant was quickly pushed aside in his mind when he heard the fragile cries of a baby. Alarmed that it might be one of his own children, Oswald followed the noise to a partially broken hut made from parts of the melted castle and steel from the tea cup ride not far away from them.

"Hello?" His voice whispered through the hut, his eyes searching through the darkness until they landed onto a sad sight.

It was a small blonde boy, looking barley above the age of twelve, holding a small crying baby in his arms, his blue eyes showed pain and misery well beyond his years as he gently rocked the baby back and forth, whispering gentle lullabies as he attempted to stifle tears of his own, empty cans and broken glass laying around the grief stricken boy, who was trying his best not to hurt himself on the broken glass that laced the ground.

Then his eyes rested on Oswald, and they changed.

His misery became determination, his pain became bravery and suddenly Oswald felt very out of place.

"What do you want? We have nothing to steal if that's what your here for." The boy's voice sounded mismatched, he was just saying these things to sound tough and Oswald knew that this boy wanted nothing more than for him to help, but was unsure of whether or not to trust him.

"That's not what I want at all, my name's Oswald, where are you parents?" Oswald spoke softly, so as not to spook the frightened boy or wake the now sleeping baby.

The boy looked away, ashamed as more tears sprang to his eyes, "They said they were going to find help and they haven't been back for hours." The twelve year old whimpered slightly holding the baby closer to him, making sure that the small fluffy white blanket was still wrapped around its small form.

Oswald frowned and walked closer towards the boy, holding his hand out for him to take, "I can help you find them but first I want to know your name."

The boy sat up and looked Oswald in the eye, making the rabbit feel even more heartbreak than before as he saw into the boy's eyes.

He knew, he knew his parents were dead. He knew that he and his little sibling were orphans; he knew that many more had died and he and his sister could have easily been one of the many who perished in the disaster, but still, he tried not to cry. He was being so brave.

"My name's Elliot and this is Elisea." Elliot gestured towards the small bundle in his arms. The baby was still asleep when Oswald got a good look at her. She had tufts of blonde hair, just like her brother. Oswald held his hands out, gesturing for Elliot to hand her over. The twelve year old hesitated before granting his request and taking Oswald's free hand, feeling slightly safer with the older rabbit as he gave his smaller hand a squeeze.

"Where are we going?" Oswald looked down at Elliot before smiling and walking away from the small dingy hut.

"To a safe place, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Oswald led the small boy through the rest of the melted and broken down district, succeeding in averting his attention whenever they passed by something gory or horrifying. They finally managed to make it back to Mean Street where Oswald had to make a temporary stop at Horace's Detective agency, in order to issue a missing person's on the children's parents.

Sadly, it seemed as thought that would not be the case. Many had apparently gone missing and it seemed as though the chances of the children's parents being alive were getting smaller and smaller as time went on.

"But what am I gonna do with those kids? What am I supposed to say?" He asked his detective friend, who could only shrug sadly in response before sighing.

"The best you can." He said quietly before turning back to his desk to answer more calls for other missing toons, his shoulder sagging in the action, knowing full well he would have to relay the same soul crushing information that he had to the rabbit.

Finally, Oswald left Horace's office, feeling older than he was. He walked over to Elliot, who was taking care of his now awake sister (Much to the admiration of the receptionist.) Elliot took one look at the older rabbit's crestfallen expression and felt the tears spring back into his eyes.

Elliot rocked Elisea closer to him, his silent sobs echoing the baby's own cries as they were lead out of the reception by Oswald.

Eventually they felt the evening sunlight of Mean Street shine on their faces and Oswald held the small boy closer to him, making sure not to hurt little Elisea as he did so, taking a moment to rub the small boys back as he sobbed, his tears often dropping onto his sister's face, much to her annoyance.

He held onto him for what felt forever until finally, Elliot pulled away, looking down at his sister in sadness, tear tracks slowly drying on his face as he spoke, quietly hiccuping under his breath every so often.

"She'll never remember them, will she?" Oswald took the small girl from Elliot, wiping away the boy's tears with his free hand before answering, his voice nearly betraying his demeanor.

"You never know, she might just..." Lies, of course she wouldn't. "It's getting late; we should head for my home, okay?"

Elliot took Oswald's free hand and walked with him until they made it to Oz Town.

The small boy looked around the wreckage that was once a peaceful town and was almost surprised when Oswald walked right passed the broken houses, noting quietly that the older rabbit was making extra sure not to look at a certain pink one, and to a large steel bridge that led to a mountain made up of what looked like junk.

"This is where you live?" Elliot pointed up at the mountain in surprise. Oswald nodded silently and led them through the large gate and onwards into the mountain, making sure that Elliot didn't fall into any of the thinner as they made their way up through the mountain and into the very top.

"Why?" He said curiously, watching as the older toon sighed, stopping briefly after they had jumped through a projection screen, climbing through the many levels before he even bothered to answer the now impatient boy's question.

"There's something here that I need to keep away from people, something dangerous..." He trailed off, leading the younger boy and his sister up the mountain, unsure of how to describe his duty to such a young kid.

"What is this place?" Elliot asked after a brief moment of silence between the two as they sneaked past some Blots and eventually made it to the very top of the mountain.

Elliot panted tiredly as he and Oswald passed some of the Card Guards and reached a small office like room.

"Mickeyjunk Mountain, where all the forgotten junk from that Mouse ends up." Elliot frowned and pressed on in his questioning, sitting on the cold, steel floor as Oswald sat in a nearby chair.

"What mouse?" Oswald raised an eyebrow at the blonde twelve year old before continuing, slightly put off by the young teens lack of knowledge when it came to the legendary mouse...

"Mickey Mouse is a toon mouse that is currently living in the real world. He was made by the same man that made all of us, Walt. As you can probably tell, he's really popular and all of the merchandise that has been forgotten by people ends up here."

Elliot cocked his head to the side, still curious as to why Oswald was referring to the mouse with such...dislike.

"Why do you hate him?" Oswald shook his head and turned away, looking out the window at the many merchandise made from his 'brother.'

"I don't really hate him Elliot, it's just, it feels as though he's taken everything that should have been mine. And after this disaster, I've only lost more."

Elliot nodded in understanding looking down at his sleeping sister briefly in worry before looking back up at Oswald, an understanding expression growing on his face as he rocked Elisea back and forth.

He sort of understood how that felt. Once, when his sister was born he felt...abandoned, as if his family had intentionally replaced him with Elisea in order to forget about him. Of course, this seemed much bigger than a simple sibling rivalry since allot worse had apparently happened to the rabbit, so really, this Mouse they were talking about, had ruined Oswald's life.

Elliot felt tears leek out of his eyes again but pushed them back, refusing to let even one free itself from his blue eyes. He did not want to seem any weaker than he probably looked in the rabbit's eyes.

The blonde boy looked back up at Oswald, thinking on what to do next. He had told Elliot that he was alone now, and so were him and Elisea...So why not stick together?

"Can we stay here?" Oswald frowned at Elliot and shook his head.

"Absolutely not, it's too dangerous here. There are blots everywhere and the card soldiers can't protect you from all of them."

"Then we won't leave the summit."

"There might not be enough room, or beds."

"I saw some Mickey shaped pillows and mattresses on our way here; they can be made into beds."

"I won't be here all the time."

"I will protect her if that's what you're worried about."

"Actually I was worried about you."

"I can handle myself."

"There might not be enough food."

"I haven't eaten for two days, I've been giving my food to Elisea, at least the bits she could eat."

"That doesn't sound healthy..."

"Then bring more food with you when you come back."

"It'll be dangerous."

"Seriously? Elisea and I have already been in worse danger more than once."

"It'll be uhhh... boring?"

"Better than dying."

Oswald sighed and rubbed his temples in annoyance, knowing full well that he had been beaten by a small child and as much as he tried to deny this kid he just kept pushing, and no matter how much Oswald tried to convince himself otherwise... He really wanted to keep an eye on these kids; he wanted to know that they were safe. After all, Oswald practically blamed himself for their position.

The rabbit looked up at the determined boy; eventually his gaze dropped the small sleeping baby in his arms.

He owed them, he knew that much.

This could be his way of paying back for what he did, or didn't do. He could raise them to defend themselves against the Blots and Beetleworks; maybe someday they could help him with repairing the town...

Straightening in his chair, the lucky rabbit smiled at the blonde boy before turning serious and quickly laying out the new rules of his home.

"Fine, but you can never leave this mountain without me or a card with you, and Elisea cannot leave the top until she is your age, no older. You are also to not follow me when I tell you to stay here understood?" Oswald said clearly.

Elliot nodded and waited for the rabbit to continue, he was just happy for him and more importantly, his sister to have a place to stay and be provided for.

"Also, I don't care how bored or hungry you get, or how much Elisea cries, you are to never, ever go looking for the thing I am guarding is that clear." It wasn't a question, it was an order.

Elliot nodded again and looked down at her sister as she slowly began to wake up; he held her out for Oswald to take, not wanting to hurt Elisea in his sleep as he yawned, slowly curling himself into a comfortable position on the cold steel floor, ignoring the sad look he was receiving from the Lucky Rabbit as he did so.

The incredibly tired blonde teen looked back up at the Rabbit as exhaustion slowly gained control, his eyes drooping slightly ever so often, yet his voice maintained the determination that Oswald had seen back in the remains of Fantasyland.

"I promise to follow all of these rules if you promise me something."

Oswald looked at the twelve year old expectantly as Elisea looked at the rabbit for the first time, her blue eyes sparkling in even the dim lighting of the meeting room, a sense of recognition in her small eyes.

"Help me protect her from danger."

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Discliamer: I own nothing but my Oc's**

**Enjoy and please review to tell me what you think (constructive criticism welcome.) **

* * *

Many years had passed since Oswald had taken in Elisea and Elliot. And a lot had changed.

Elliot had grown into a strong young man with short, sandy blonde hair. He had aged up to his early twenties before finally deciding to stop at that age, saying that he had never felt more like himself. Elisea however had decided to stop her age at seventeen, keeping her blonde hair just past her shoulders and her childish freckles across her nose and cheeks. She had decided to maintain this age so that she could still be a child, yet mature at the same time.

You see, forgotten characters who were born in Wasteland, much like the usual forgotten character, can live forever (Barring thinner or accidents.), just as long as the toons age up to a particular age in which they feel the most comfortable, then they stop.

However, there were days like today when Elisea didn't want to be so mature. Elisea grumbled in annoyance as she grabbed one of her many, many siblings by their blue ears and guided them over to a TV Sketch she had set up only a few seconds ago, hoping that it would be enough to tide them over until their dad got back from whatever it was he was doing.

She attempted to lead her numerous siblings as she could over to the sketch, rather sluggish and slow in her movements since most of the small blue bunnies were clinging rather tightly to her black pants, nearly pulling them down if it weren't for the white belt securing them around her hips. The others however, took to tugging on her long sleeved red shirt, squealing happily as she threw her arms up in the air every so often. Luckily her hair was tied up into a messy bun on her head so they couldn't really grab a hold of it while they played.

Sure, she loved her siblings enough, they just seemed to get themselves in so much trouble, whether it was with the Card Guards, their dad or, god forbid, Elliot. So, in order to kill two birds with one stone Elisea was made babysitter of as many of the bunnies she could gather in one place, and at least attempt to keep them out of trouble.

She lead them across the thinner river, making sure that to jump as soon as the Mickey merchandise they were standing on started to sink into the green liquid and eventually made it to the island near the projector where she had set up the TV sketch. Elisea sat on the ground, her many siblings surrounding her as they watched one of Elisea's favorite cartoons, Steamboat Willie.

She had never really understood her father's or for that matter Elliot's dislike towards the mouse, she thought he was pretty funny. Then again, Elisea had never really asked for an explanation on why the mouse's face seem to make up the entire mountain she was raised on. It really didn't bother her as much as her brother, who took every chance to bash one of the plastic mouse's faces in for some reason that Elisea decided that it was better for her health not to ask.

They had been watching it for a few minutes when Elisea's older brother Elliot turned up, turning the TV Sketch off for them, lightly shrugging off his rabbit siblings from his blue jeans. Elisea growled playfully at him as the small rabbits ran off in all different directions, laughing playfully as they did so.

"You have no idea how long it took for me to catch them Elliot." She sighed, shoving her brother playfully as they both made their way to the top of the mountain, greeting the passing Card Guards as they did so.

"Well, looks like your just gonna have to round them all up again Eli." Elliot laughed quietly as they crept passed some of the Spladooshes. His white hooded sweater nearly getting caught on one of the gears as he did so, Elisea giggled a little louder than she had intended and quickly pulled him forwards so his hoddie was loose before running in terror as one after another the Spladooshes woke up and exploded.

They reached the end of one of the many corridors in the mountain and laughed hollowly at their near escape before Elisea continued in their earlier conversation, her voice a small bit uneven from their experience.

"Nah, they know to stay out of trouble, I was just hoping that we could all be here when dad gets home, he hasn't been back from Dark Beauty Castle for a while..." Elisea stopped as they reached the summit that was blocked by a large sum of both Blots and Beetleworks pounding at the large steel door.

The pair sighed irritably before readying themselves for the impending fight.

"Ready?" Elliot asked her, secretly thankful for the distraction as he quickly drew out his sword out of the pouch in his blue jeans.

"Always." Elisea laughed as she levelled her own sword, ready for a fight.

"And, here we... go!" Elliot yelled loudly as the siblings took out the blots to the best of their ability. It took a long time of dodging and healing but eventually they managed to beat the horde of Blots and Beetleworks back.

Elisea laughed tiredly as the Card Guards finally arrived to help them clean out any Blots that were left standing.

"You okay Elliot?" Elisea asked tiredly as she walked over to her older brother, her arm gently pushing against his shoulder.

Elliot nodded once before answering "Yeah but we better go, it doesn't take them long to bounce back again."

With that, Elliot continued to walk up the summit, his tired sister labouring behind him. After all these years and it was still a chore to walk up and down the large summit, especially when they had to look after the bunny group the whole way down and back.

Eventually though, years of experience and self training the pair had learned from their mistakes and considered themselves very good fighters when it came to Beetleworks and Blots alike.

They continued to climb, taking some projectors that were set up in the mountain as shortcuts until they eventually made it back to main base.

The pair made it all the way to their adopted father's office, and nearly jumped in surprise when they saw him in his swivel chair.

"Dad, do you have to do that every time? It scares the jeebies outta me." Elisea laughed tiredly as she hugged her father tightly, Elliot only nodded at him and they relaxed in their respected chairs.

"Sorry Eli, but there's no time to rest, someone is gonna be visiting us real soon." Elisea looked down at her dad in surprise. For as long as Elisea had lived here she knew that no one ever visited the very top of Mickeyjunk Mountain, in fact, she was fairly certain that most of Wasteland didn't even know about her or her brother because of that.

"Who?" Elliot asked stiffly, not really looking forward to the unexpected social encounter as much as he knew his sister was.

Elisea never really made any friends apart from her own siblings, which were as far as Elliot knew, uncountable. So he knew how much she must be looking forward to seeing a new face.

"You'll know when you see him." Oswald said simply, turning the chair back around quietly, signalling the end of the conversation.

Elliot shrugged at his sister before climbing up the nearby stairs up to his room; he opened the door before collapsing on his bed. He really didn't want to meet whoever was going to turn up so he thought it would be better if he just stayed in his room until the stranger left.

He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep but it must have been awhile since he could hear his sister's frantic knockings on the other side.

Elliot sighed in annoyance before getting up and opening his door to a rather startled Elisea, who looked slightly dizzy yet determined.

"What do you want Eli?" the blonde man mumbled tiredly through his face as he rubbed his eyes in exhaustion.

"You're not going to believe who it is! It's so weird, he just came out of nowhere but it's him!" Elisea whispered excitedly as she pulled her brother out of his room by his arm, into their dad's office.

"What are you talking about Elisea? Who is it?" He grumbled angrily, taking his arm out of his sister's vice like grip.

"Mickey Mouse is here!"

* * *

Only moments later the pair burst into the room and nearly toppled to the steel floor in their haste, startling the famous mouse and Gremlin as Oswald grumbled under his breath, clearly use to their dramatic entrances.

"Elisea, I told you to not to interrupt us." Oswald rubbed his forehead before settling back in his office chair.

"Sorry dad, but I just thought maybe Elliot would like to meet him while he's here." Elisea mumbled nervously, jabbing her thumb at her older brother as she spoke, who was staring oddly at the mouse, which really put the mouse off, but not enough to miss the girl's comment.

"Dad?" Mickey asked the rabbit who turned back to them and sighed.

"Yes, these are my other kids, Elisea and Elliot." Oswald gestured towards the pair than towards the mouse.

"Elisea, Elliot, this is Gus the Gremlin and ...well, you know." He said irritably, turning back to the mountain lookout.

Elisea, seemingly ignoring her father's current attitude towards the mouse as she was the first to greet him, she smiled and grabbed his gloved hand, shaking enthusiastically as she spoke about a mile a minute,

"Oh my god it's so cool to finally meet you! I've been watching your cartoons since I was a kid, not that I had much choice since, you know, Mickeyjunk Mountain and all that but I'm so happy to meet you this is so awesome!"

Gus gave Mickey a weird look. "Enthusiastic isn't she Mickey? Kinda different from her Dad and Brother don't you think?" He whispered quietly to him as Elliot stiffly shook his hand and walked away from him. Mickey nodded consciously but was his thoughts were on the fact that Oswald's kids weren't, you know, rabbits.

"How did you get here?" Elliot asked simply. He knew, no matter how much he would have loved it to happen, that Mickey had not been forgotten. So what sent him here?

"I was dragged here by the Shadow Blot." Elisea immediately looked at Elliot, fear settling in her blue eyes as hate glowed in his.

The Shadow Blot...The stuff of nightmares in Blot form. Elisea had never really seen the Shadow Blot, but she had heard from it by the Card Guards. Apparently, the strange creature was a part in the thinner incident that killed Elisea and Elliot's real parents; at least, that's what Elliot had told her.

"I need your dad's help to get home." Mickey said quietly, slightly unnerved by the young man's hateful glint in his eyes.

Elisea smiled, briefly distracting her brother as she looked at her dad expectantly, knowing exactly how he had planned to do it.

"Are you planning on using the rocket Dad?" Elisea asked her father, who smiled and took her hand.

"Yes, and you both have to do me a huge favour." Elisea and Elliot gathered around their father, waiting for his wish.

"I need you guys to stay here and watch over as many of the kids as you can gather up, I'm going to be gone for... I don't exactly know how long but I need you guys to defend the base okay?" Elisea frowned and hugged her father close to her, burying her head into his shoulder.

"You just got back dad, please don't leave again, the bunnies were so excited when they learned you got back, please?" Elisea mumbled sadly into his shoulder as he held her tighter. He really didn't want to leave, but he had to help Mickey get home, he looked briefly at Ortensia's petrified state and sighed; besides it's what Ortensia would have wanted.

Elisea eventually let go of her father and walked off to her room, saying a quick goodbye to Mickey and Gus as she went, her footsteps fading as she head towards her room.

Elliot decided to go after her, stopping only for a moment as he hugged his father goodbye and went to go after his sister only to be interrupted by his father's last comment.

"Take care of her okay?"

Elliot sniggered before answering, "I think she's been doing just fine on her own lately, don't you?"

With that, Oswald's son followed after his sister, most likely to stifle her tears with sand paper. Because that's just how Elliot was, a toughie.

Oswald sighed as he watched his children leave and turned to his number one annoyance at this time and decided to get this over with as quickly as possible.

He had some pretty sad kids to cheer up when he got back.

* * *

Elisea sat on an edge of the mountain, watching the cards weak attempts to push the endless Blots back, away from the summit. She watched silently, levelling the crossbow she had made out of scrap metal in her hands, she aimed carefully at one of the giant sleeping Blots that the cards had humorously called Spladooshes, making sure that she was right on target before firing.

She watched as the Blot swelled and exploded, sending thinner onto nearby Blots, killing them instantly. She saw the cards that had been attempting an attack on the Blots wave up at her in thanks; she waved back, then returned to her task.

Sweepers had become a growing problem lately, they were usually seen blocking the exit of the mountain and were usually hard to defeat one on one due to their ability to throw thinner at their opponents. Elisea levelled her crossbow again and managed to shoot several Sweepers that surrounded the area before Elliot suddenly appeared behind her, scaring her aim off and nearly hitting some Cards as she accidentally fired into a large Mickey Mouse plush.

"Dammit Elliot, I nearly shot someone because of you! What do you want?" Elisea shouted angrily at her elder brother before marching past him and into her bedroom, throwing her crossbow on her bed.

"Nothing really grumpy, just to tell you Dad's left." Elliot stated simply, eyebrows raised at her attitude.

"Is that all?" Elisea said heatingly, her back turned from her brother as she pulled out some of her throwing knives and continued to throw them at a Mickey Mouse dart board that hanged on her wall, making extra sure to hit the mouse's face.

"Not really," He said, taking the rest of the throwing knives out of his sister's hands before continuing, "I want to know what you're so angry about. You're usually okay with dad being gone, plus you seem overly violent."

Elisea sighed before sitting next to her crossbow on her bed, her brother joining her, feeling rather childish in her behaviour.

"I just...I know he goes away longer than he means to, but he's never left this quickly...What is it about that Mouse that's so important that he has to drop everything to help him?" She muttered angrily, grabbing her pillow of her bed and punching it lightly as she spoke.

The elder of the two silently thought over his answer before discovering that... He didn't have one.

"I don't really know Elisea...but," He took the pillow out of his sister's hands before flipping it over, showing the smiling face of Mickey Mouse. "I bet we know someone who does."

* * *

Elliot looked around him quickly before gesturing for his sister to follow him.

They had made it out of Mickeyjunk Mountain and into the streets of Oz Town, which, by the way took tons of effort and bribes of as much chocolate they could gather for their hundreds of siblings that had caught them on their way down, sometimes Elliot questioned just how good their sneaking skills were.

They weren't really needed at Mickeyjunk Mountain, despite what their father said. The summit was well defended and the rabbit kids knew to stay out of trouble, the problem the pair hadn't realized was that there were two certain human toons that didn't.

The pair quickly and strategically crept behind the houses of the town, hiding quickly behind one of them if any of the toons got to close.

Elliot had been to OzTown before so he wasn't really that ecstatic but Elisea on the other hand, who had spent nearly her whole life locked up in Mickeyjunk Mountain was really rather taken by the complete differences the town had to her home that still wasn't even that far away.

For a start, it looked so much more organized here instead of the cluttered mess that made up the mountain, but that was mostly because of the fact that Mickey Mouse merchandise fell from the sky almost every day so it really became difficult to keep it organized.

It also seemed rather, friendlier and not just because there weren't Blots and Beetleworks banging down the doors of these toon homes. No, it was mostly because just from the feel the town had Elisea knew that everyone in the town knew each other and were content in their lifestyle.

The blonde toon felt more, content here than she did at Mickeyjunk Mountain and instantly felt the need to stay, somehow knowing that this should have been her home. She then looked over at a small obviously girlish house with all its pink hearts and frowned, actually maybe the mountain wasn't that bad.

But still, Elisea really wanted to take a closer look at this strange town, to explore the broken down boat that was nearly submerged in the thinner river that took up nearly half the town, or take a peek into the strange closed down factory that was near the town's projector or talk to the strange animatronic head in the glass jar, why? Just because.

During Elisea's little examination of the town the pair had been hiding from the other toons for a while until Elisea, still in the middle of her wide eyed fascination nearly ran right into a Gremlin who had taken to guarding Mickey's house.

She was snapped out of her thoughts and given only a few moments to take in his appearance and was rather surprised at him; Gus had of course been the only Gremlin that Elisea had ever seen so she was a little surprised at how different this one looked. He was wearing clothing similar to Gus' yet it was purple instead of red, his skin was tanned instead of green and he didn't seem to have a moustache like Gus did.

His back was still to Elisea so all the blonde could take from the Gremlin's physical movement he was both tired and annoyed.

The blonde toon was about to have a good look at the Gremlin's face as he was about to turn around to look at the side of one of the many houses, when she felt her brother's hand pull her away from him just as he was about to turn in her direction.

Luckily Elisea had managed to hide behind one of the pillars around the houses with her brother as the Gremlin finally turned; stopping only to wonder why there was a strange rush of wind from behind him.

Elliot softly smacked his sister upside the head before continuing on their sneaking about town, stopping only to notice that she wasn't behind him, Elliot quickly turned back to see that she was back behind the pillar, staring at the Gremlin with a heated blush across her face, clearly too embarrassed to move. The older toon sighed and went back to his sister, quietly mumbling angrily under his breath as he did so.

Eventually, the Gremlin that Elisea had been watching intently went back to the front of the house, letting the pair continue on their quest, while briefly wondering how much the inhabitants of this town actually respected the privacy of their neighbors before they finally reached the projector at the edge of town that would lead them to Mean Street.

"What was going on back there?" Elliot asked Elisea, stopping only to notice that she was still watching the strange toon in the distance, Elliot quickly waved his hand in front of her glazed eyes for a few minutes before she finally answered.

"What? Oh, nothing Elliot, let's go." She said, slowly backing away from the town while not taking her eyes of the Gremlin, nearly jumping in shock as she backed into one of the nearby walls of the Gag Factory, giggling in embarrassment while ignoring the strange looks she received from her elder brother, taking a moment to take in the sight of the Projector in front of them, her adventure back in her thoughts as she began to feel uneasy and decided to break the silence between them as some form of comfort and also for her brother to forget her weird behavior.

"Have you ever been to Mean Street Elliot?" The youngest of the pair whispered quietly as they ran through the Projector to the other side, stopping only for a moment to digest the strange world on the other side.

They had been through Projector's before, after all that's how they got down the mountain as fast as they did, but this one was just... different.

There was strange dancing Cards everywhere that didn't respond to the pair's attempts at communication and the background seemed to show a normal sitting room in larger size, leaving Elisea feeling rather small in comparison.

Elliot jumped over some of the platforms above the cards before turning back and waiting for his younger sister to catch up before answering.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago, you were just a baby at the time." He said quietly as they ran through the rest of the projector's portal, stopping only as they reached the exit to Mean Street.

"Are you ready; because it's not too late to turn back you know." Elliot said carefully, not wanting to get his favorite sibling in trouble.

"I'm not a child anymore Elliot, I want to see this new world." With that, Elisea jumped through the other side of the Projector, followed closely by her worried sibling.

* * *

Elisea landed on the cobbled streets of Mean Street, her eyes alight in wonder, before promptly being squashed by her older brother.

"Ow!" the younger blonde yelled out before she could stop herself, quickly jumping up and dragging her brother behind a statue as their father walked past and stopped.

Oswald flicked his ears in the direction of the pair, his eyes just missing them as they hid quietly, watching their father as he turned back to Mickey in confusion.

"Did you hear something?" He said briefly to the Mouse before shaking his head and continued in their discussion.

"Check with Markus by the projector activator so you can start the projector for Tommorowland." Their father said simply, gesturing towards the working Gremlin, watching quietly as the Mouse wondered off, making extra sure that Mickey wasn't looking as he made faces behind his back.

Oswald froze in his efforts when he heard a small familiar giggle from behind him. He slowly made his way back to the statue before quickly jumping to the other side.

"Hah!" He shouted loudly, only to find there was no one there. Surely he wasn't just hearing things since he was guilty about leaving his kids behind? Oswald mused at this theory quietly to himself as he leaned against the statue's side smiling up at the metal face of his creator as he thought.

He would have been so proud of Elisea and Elliot, lord knows Oswald certainly was, he just wished Walt could have been here to meet them. To see how brave they were in danger and trusting when the worst came to worst and they had to battle it out.

_They also_, Oswald thought to himself as he thought he saw a flash of blonde hair run through the allies Mean Streets. _Have quite the knack for making mischief._

* * *

Elisea looked around the town of Mean Street in complete happiness, taking every opportunity to say hello to someone, or help someone out or just plain stare had how large the buildings were, of course they were no match for the mountain, but still. Elisea's actions were seriously pushing Elliot's patience as he had to keep going back and dragging her around corners in order to avoid a certain wondering rabbit that happened to be their father.

"Will you be careful?" He growled at his younger sibling as he dragged her through Mean Street so she could not distract herself. "Remember why we're here!"

"Yeah, to cause trouble no doubt!"

The blonde pair looked up to see a strange and very large anthropomorphic cat glaring down at them before walking closer, the tell tale clacking of his peg leg reaching Elisea's ears.

"Ya'll better watch yourselves, I'm Peg Leg Pete, the chief in this town sees?" He said bending down to glare Elliot in the eye before briefly looking at Elisea, smirking in satisfaction as she hid behind her brother.

"We haven't done anything wrong." Elliot growled back, holding his sister behind him protectively.

"Yet." The cat said dejectedly before righting himself and walking off, making sure to send the pair one last glare before continuing on his 'surveying' of the peace.

Elliot sniffed distastefully at the cat before taking his sister's hand and continuing on their way to find the mouse, Elisea of course going back to her mindless wanderings as she continued to examine her surroundings.

They were now in the main square of the town and Elliot became more aware of how much they were out in the open, their chances of getting caught by their dad rising steadily so Elliot turned to warn his sister not to draw attention to herself, sadly this did not seem the case as she was already running off in a different direction.

"Elliot look!" the youngest of the pair said happily, her fear of a rather annoying cat forgotten as she ran over to the very edge of town. Elliot followed her, nearly tackling her behind a bush as not to catch their nearby father's eye.

"Are you crazy?" He whispered, dragging his sister for possibly the fiftieth time that day behind the Town's main hall. Making sure not to trip over the thinned parts of the walkway as they did so.

"I saw something Elliot." She said sadly, upset that she had made her brother angry.

The blonde elder sighed before gesturing for Elisea to go ahead of him. He was never going to win that one sided argument anyway.

"Fine," He said dejectedly as his sister hugged him but caught her hand before she could run ahead, "But if you see dad, just hide okay?" He finished, only letting go of her hand when she nodded.

She then ran off, her already tired sibling following her.

* * *

It had taken some dodging and avoiding but they managed to make it to where Elisea was leading them, stopping only to admire whatever it was that she had found behind one of the many buildings.

"Isn't it pretty Elliot?" Elisea said happily turning around and showing her brother the strange object in her hand.

It was a small yellow, glowing sphere, about the size of a small handball and it was floating in her hands, almost as though it produced its own energy to do so.

"Yeah I guess it is." Elliot mumbled quietly as he slowly took the sphere out of his sister's hands and into his own. He could feel this strange sensation come over him, like he could do anything that he had enough energy now to do at least twenty laps across the whole town.

"Weird." He mumbled again, about to question Elisea on whether or not she knew what this thing was when they were interrupted, the pair nearly jumping out of their skin at the familiar voice.

"What are you two doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Elliot heard the familiar voice from behind them and panicked, quickly hiding the glowing sphere behind his back as they both turned to face who was speaking, trying to act as natural as they both could.

Gus and Mickey frowned at Elliot's movements but said nothing, more interested on their strange behavior in context.

"We're just...uhhh... touring the town." Elisea said, faltering slightly as she tried to think of a good excuse. Elliot inwardly sighed; she was not good at lying.

"But I thought Oswald told you to stay and defend Mickeyjunk Mountain?" Mickey said questioningly, eyebrow raised as Elisea looked away from him, unable to think of anything to say in return.

Elliot bristled, standing a little closer to his sister than before as he was obviously annoyed by the Mouse's interest in things that clearly did not involve him in any way.

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't, the real question is how did you get here?" He said quickly, suddenly turning the tables on the famous mouse as he leaned against a nearby lamp post, his eyes glaring into his.

Elisea mentally thanked her sibling as the attention was placed off of her and onto the elder of the pair, though slightly worried on where his attitude was going as it seemed to be foreshadowing to a fight, and with Elliot the chance of peaceful negotiation was barley ever glanced at.

"I already told you, the Phantom Blot dragged me down here." Mickey said quickly, Elliot was really starting to get on his and apparently Gus' nerves with his disrespectful nature, especially since Mickey felt that he hadn't done anything wrong by the young toon.

Elliot frowned, his thoughts more on the misuse of the Mouse's words than the expressions on his face as he felt anger grow before he could stop it, not that he tried to of course.

"Dragged down? What do you think you're too good to be down here like the rest of us?" Elliot hissed, about to take a step closer to the threatened Mouse when he felt his sister's hand on his shoulder, applying just enough pressure to make him stop.

"Elliot stop it, you know that's not true." She said calmly, pulling the angry elder boy away before he did something he would regret and standing in his place, holding out the golden sphere she had taken out of her brother's hands in front of her, Elliot looked at his hands in surprise, he hadn't even noticed she took it.

"Look, we'll give you this if you promise not to tell Dad that we're here." She held the glowing sphere out to Mickey, surprised to see his glaring face turn into a smile as he nodded happily, the Gremlin behind him inspecting it closely before sharing the Mouse's grin. Elliot however, was still irritated but now fully annoyed by his sister's offer. She had found that glowing object, not them. Besides, she deserved it more than anyone.

"A power spark, and just in time to!" Gus said happily as Elisea and Elliot blinked, taking in that small titbit of information with surprise.

These spheres were the Power sparks that their father was talking about?

Elisea shrugged, feeling that if she gave Mickey the spark then she would technically be helping her dad right?

She was about to hand over the spark to the Mouse when she felt a shadow pass over her and Mickey at the same time and was about to look up to see who it was when she felt the Power Spark being roughly pulled out of her grasp before she could think.

"I'll take that thank you; it'll be evidence for your crime." Peg Leg Pete said greedily as he appeared from behind the surprised Mickey, shoving the Power spark into his pocket before locking some cuffs around pair's wrists.

Elliot was dazed for a moment, trying to take in this information, his mind back on exactly how the Pete had managed sneaked up practically right in front of him without either him or Elisea noticing until he finally started to struggle along with his sister.

"What did they do wrong?" Gus yelled furiously at the fat Cat as he dragged them, literally kicking and screaming, to the Police Station.

"Why, they disobeyed their parents of course." He said happily as he continued in his apparently effortless attempt to drag the struggling pair into the Station, making sure to walk as slowly as possible in order to drag out their embarrassing moment for as long as he felt necessary.

"That is not a crime! It doesn't even concern you! We have done nothing wrong now let us go!" Elliot yelled even louder than the Gremlin before him, no longer caring if their father caught them, he just wanted to get himself and his poor sister out of this mess.

"It does concern me when kids are goin' around on their own without supervision, you could be up to all kinds of mischief." Pete said innocently, ignoring the continuing protests of the Mouse and Gremlin as he caught sight of the sword handles on the pair's belts and inwardly chuckled, this day was turning out better than he had originally thought.

"And what is this!" Pete exclaimed loudly to the now forming crowd as they watched the dramatic scene the pair were making with interest.

He grabbed Elliot's and Elisea's swords out of their pouches and held them up in the air with his free hand, his other hand holding the blonde pair's cuffs. The siblings watched hopelessly as the crowd gasped at the swords that glinted in the sunlight, the thinner infused droplets in the silver blade shinning like emerald beads, letting the whole crowd know just how dangerous these weapons were.

They were finished now.

"They have weapons! Obviously these little hoodlums are dangerous and need to be put away!" He yelled louder, unaware of the retreating forms of Mickey and Gus as they went to go get the pair's father in order to help them, apparently forgetting the promise they had made to them not that long ago. So now the two stood in the now crowded square alone, trying to defend themselves as the crowd slowly turned against them.

"We use those to defend ourselves against the Blots and Beetleworks!" Elisea yelled helplessly over the booing of the crowd as the big cat laughed, obviously not believing them.

"Right, like ya' even know how to fight." He said scathingly before dragging the pair closer to the Station, their swords held firmly in his other hand.

"You're goin' into da' cells until your parents come to pick ya' up, if they even want to, no doubt they're too embarrassed to show their faces." He laughed as he walked into the Station, the crowd now slowly dispersing from the square, obviously happy with how their chief had handled the misleading situation.

Pete threw the pair into a small, free cell as he spoke before turning to fill in his report, a smug look on his face as he passed some of the cells that contained the other rotten little blue hoodlums that belonged to the supposed town's leader.

Little did he know that he had only locked away more of his children.

* * *

Mickey and Gus ran/flew through the streets of Mean Street, blindly ignoring the other inhabitants of the town that called out to him to slow down as he ran towards Oswald, who was rather surprised to see the mouse nearly tackling him in exhaustion before jumbling out an explanation for his sudden arrival. Unfortunately all that running had taken the mouse's breath away so he could barley pronounce his warning for the rabbit.

"Oswald... trouble...Elliot...Pete...Jail..."

The Lucky rabbit stared oddly at what was supposedly meant to be his brother until the dots connected in his mind and he quickly ran towards the jail, dragging the already tired and bemused Mickey and Gus behind him.

All the while he passed other toons that were quietly mumbling under their breath about hoodlums and how good of a chief Pete was and how they were lucky to have someone like him to protect their town.

Oswald was surprised at this and even questions some of the toons sanity as he ran towards the Police Station, all the while wondering exactly what happened.

* * *

Elisea had spent the last few minutes trying not to listen to the cat's scathing words that had floated down the hall of the jail, the cat knowing full well that the teens could hear his insults. The blonde toon sat silently on the cell's cot, leaning slightly against the rough brick wall as she heard the sounds of her other rabbit siblings all around her as they pouted, obviously unhappy in they're containment. But not as unhappy as Elliot it seems, as Elisea was also trying to ignore her brother's attempts to break down the rusty cell door that kept him from 'teaching that cat a lesson' in his words.

The blonde toon frowned as she thought over Pete's words, no matter how much she tried to block them out, as they caused her to think over their decisions. Dad wouldn't really be embarrassed of them...would he?

Sensing his sister's discomfort, Elliot stopped in his efforts and put a careful, yet comforting hand on Elisea's shoulder before sitting down next to her, unsure of what to say in order to comfort her so he went for a cliché.

"Don't listen to him; he's just a jerk Elisea." He said in a rather awkward yet obviously comforting voice as they waited for their father to bail them out; silently pondering on how angry he was going to be.

Elisea laughed quietly then sniffed, upset by the downward spiral the day had taken.

"Wow, our first time away from home and we get put into jail, I wonder what that says about us." She laughed quietly, leaning against her brother as she spoke, trying to ignore the strange smell the cell had as the springs in the cell's cot dug into their skin.

"It says you should listen to your father next time he tells you to stay home." A voice behind them said amusement and a tiny bit of annoyance clearly shining through their voice.

"Dad!" Elisea yelled happily, jumping out of the uncomfortable cot and hugging her father through the bars of the cell door in relief. Elliot smiled, waiting until his sister was finished before quickly hugging him as well, and trying not to look as uncomfortable he felt.

"We're sorry we sneaked out Dad, it's just..." Elisea trailed off in her explanation but was thankfully stopped by her father.

"I know, I know. We'll talk about it later, okay?" He said, unlocking the cell door as he spoke. Elisea nodded once before following her father out the Station saving a moment to glare at the now cowardly Cat.

"I want our swords back big guy and I want all of my rabbit siblings let out, right now." She said harshly, holding out her hand for her and her brother's weapons.

Pete glared at them for a moment, about to object when he caught Oswald's look and immediately handed them over then went to the back of the police station to release the rest of Oswald's children. Elisea sighed, holding her favourite weapon in her hands, glad that no damage was done to it while it was in the lazy Chief's possession.

Elliot however, was not so happy with the good condition of his weapon and glared at the back of the fat cat before taking his sword and leaving, stopping only to slam the door behind him. Oswald however was not finished with Pete yet and waited until all of his children were realised before he sent the fat cat such a withering glare that Elisea was surprised he hadn't melted on contact.

"As for you, you are the worst kind of defence for this town that I have ever seen. Arresting some innocent's toons? You should count yourself lucky you're not out of a job right now. And as for me, I have never been more proud of my kids than right now when they have to deal with cowards like you."

With that, Oswald gestured for his daughter to follow him as they both walked outside after their many other family members.

Just in time to see Elliot about to beat the living daylights out of a rather frightened looking Gus and Mickey.

* * *

Elliot had walked stubbornly out of the Station; his temper was already rising rather quickly than usual thanks to certain fat cat and the bad looks he was receiving from the civilians of Mean Street because of him, that he gladly returned to the rude toons before continuing on his wait for the rest of his family. Normally when people saw Elliot's expression when he was angry, they knew to stay away until he calmed down, but for some reason Gus had thought it wise at that moment to push him past his limit.

"Well, aren't you going to thank us?" The Gremlin said smugly, flying above the worried mouse's head, who was doing their best not to bother the angry youth who clearly wanted to be left alone.

The blonde man raised a sarcastic eyebrow at the pair, trying to not look as angry as he felt.

"Oh really? What for?" He asked as calmly as he could, he could not attack them right now he was only just released from the cells, no need to tempt the fat cat into arresting him again. No need to disappoint his family again and so quickly and certainly no need to ruin his father's growing confidence in him, no need at all.

Unfortunately it seemed that the world was not in the young man's favour as Gus chuckled sarcastically before continuing, all the while his obviously tired mouse companion giving him signals to leave it be.

"Why for getting your dad to bail you out of course, not that you needed it, I'm sure you could have found a way out on your own. It just seemed unfair to place your sister in a situation that you're probably more accustomed to."

...

_No, you know what? Screw it._

* * *

Elliot was about to take a swing at the annoying Gremlin when he felt someone pulling him back. He was about to push them off him and continue in his tirade when a familiar voce stopped him, causing him to pause for a moment as they spoke.

"Stop it Elliot! You were only just released; do you really want to start up more trouble already?" Elisea yelled from behind him as she and her father managed to pull him away from Gus and Mickey before Pete could come out to see the real commotion.

Pete had actually been watching the oncoming scene from his office window with a smirk before deciding that it was a good time to dramatically burst out of his base of business to 'confront' the rowdy toons.

"What's goin' on here?" The Large Cat boomed, smirking as he saw Wasteland's apparent leader and the youngest of the blonde pair pulling her brother away from the terrified Gremlin.

"Fightin' outside MY Station? You really sure your proud of these here trouble makers Oswald?" He laughed turning to the cartoon rabbit with a question look.

Oswald said nothing; he just let go of Elliot as he gave his son the most disappointed look the pair had ever seen before focusing his attention back on the Chief of Mean Street.

"We were just going now." He said quietly before walking past his two struggling children gesturing quietly for them to follow him, knowing they would not argue. Elisea said nothing but released her older brother from her grip before following their father, sending Mickey and Gus an apologetic look before walking away, doing her best to ignore the strange looks she was receiving from the inhabitants of Mean Street as she did so, her face turning a decent shade of red.

Elliot however, stayed where he was for a few seconds, a look of pure hatred gracing his features that was pointed at the three toons in front of him, before he to walked after his sister, stopping only to take her hand to ease her embarrassment of being in the spotlight, glaring at anyone who dared to look their way.

Mickey sighed and sat on the side of the walkway, his emotions, and especially his muscles frayed from the past few days of unexpected action as he watched the strange pair walk away in silence.

Gus coughed awkwardly before floating down next to his new friend, a look of shame on his face as he sat next to him.

"I am sorry Mickey; I probably shouldn't have said those things to him." He said quietly, waiting for his friend's response.

The Mouse was silent for a moment before standing up and going after the big cat as he quietly chuckled his way into his office.

"Come on," He said briefly as they entered the musty Police Station, "We have to get that Power Spark if we want to get to Tommorowland."

_And if you want to apologize Gus then I think you're looking at the wrong guy._

* * *

Oswald waited until he and his kids were back at home before he tore them a new one.

The trio walked quietly up the summit, not saying a word to anyone as they entered the office; ignoring the brief looks of sympathy the Cards gave the Blonde pair as their leader ordered them out of the area.

He slowly walked up to his desk, looking quietly out the window at the world beyond the mountain, not saying a word.

Elisea looked quietly at the ground, her heart breaking she thought on how she had disappointed her only father. Finally she could stand the silence no more and spoke out, desperate to hear something other than the frantic beating of her own heart.

"Dad, I-"

"You deliberately disobeyed me Elisea." He said crisply, cutting of his daughter's attempt to apologise as he slowly turned in his seat, his face set in stony silence.

He never raised his voice, Elisea always thought that as the worst thing. She had always known that it would have been better if he had yelled or shouted, at least something louder than the calm undertone that he kept in moments like these.

The blonde girl saw her father's look and looked back at the ground in shame, although she knew in her heart that she should have been more than ashamed of what she had done, but all she could think about was how she could get back out there, how she could get back to the sunlight, fake or not it still felt more real than the sunlight that existed here.

She looked back up at her dad as soon as she was sure her face was no longer red from embarrassment, her expression that was once filled with embarrassment, now set in determination.

"Dad, I'm sorry I disappointed you, but I'm not sorry I did it and to be truthful if I was given the opportunity, I'd do it again."

Elliot looked at his sister, shocked by her bravery before feeling a swelling sense of pride as he watched her stand up for herself.

Her father however, wasn't as happy with this development as her brother was. His next action was one he knew he would regret but at the same time he needed to do it. Elisea wasn't Elliot and if she went back out, she was more likely to get hurt. So with a heavy heart Oswald turned back to his youngest daughter of the pair, and spoke, his voice calm and lacking in as much emotion as he could manage, even though inside he really didn't want to do this to her.

"I guess there will be no more opportunities then." He said quietly, standing up from his seat and walking over to the office door, ignoring his daughter's shocked and slowly turning furious expression.

"Dad, you can't be serious." Elisea mumbled in shock then anger as she ignored her father gesture for her to leave the office.

"I'm being completely serious Elisea, as of right now, you are not going anywhere out of this summit without someone watching you." Elisea stood, still shocked by her father's words until she finally came to her senses, glaring angrily at her father as she yelled.

"What did I do wrong?" Oswald tried not to frown in thought, knowing that his daughter was right but still he felt not only disappointed but also worried for Elisea's safety as he replied back, noting his son's silence as he spoke.

"I already told you, you disobeyed me, you put yourselves in danger, you get arrested then as soon as I bail you out you're off starting another fight."

"Yes but I was not in that fight if you recall, also, we would not have disobeyed your orders if you just trusted us a little more and took us with you, were not kids anymore! We can actually protect ourselves now! You have to let us out sometime!" Elisea yelled, ignoring the surprised looks of her family as she did so, quiet falling over the room as her father finally answered, his voice even and hard, demanding the respect he usually received from his children that he was not seeing at that moment.

"I cannot trust you if you disobey me. All I'm trying to do is keep you safe." Elliot decided he had heard enough and spoke up, now determined to help his sister's case in any way he could, knowing that this was possibly the worst type of punishment that you could give to the younger of the pair.

"Oh yes because here is so damn safe right? Nothing bad could ever go wrong here!" Elliot said sarcastically, feeling tired of being ignored as his father's glare turned on him while Elisea eventually calmed her breathing; her anger was still clearly present by the white of her knuckles as her nails cut into her palm, not wanting the fight between herself and her father to be over, despite her fleeting gratitude towards her brothers efforts.

"You can't stop me, I will find a way out and as soon as I do, I'm not coming back." Now it was Oswald's turn to glare at his daughter, meanwhile doing his best to hide the hurt he really felt from her words.

"You don't mean that."

Elisea laughed bitterly at her father's response, shocking the other occupants in the room at her level of mocking as she smirked, her eyes dead set in seriousness as she turned back to before leaving the room, her last comment leaving a cold indifference in the air.

"Wanna bet." She said coldly, slamming the office door behind her before her father could answer.

Almost immediately Elisea turned back to the door, about to open it when she stopped her hand still on the cool metal of the doorknob before frowning and letting go, taking a moment to glare at the door before walking away.

She was not backing down this time.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Elliot asked his father furiously, angry at the thought of his sister ever being upset.

"I promised you that I'd keep her safe, this seems to be my only option of doing so." He said calmly, walking back to his desk before glaring at his eldest son, wanting to get to the subject of them leaving the mountain in the first place.

Elliot ignored his father's obvious glare, still angry over the way he had treated his sister. Elliot stood out of his seat and went over to one of the many TV screens that hung from the ceiling of his father's office, watching his sister retreat into her room before slamming her door behind her, Elliot's ears slightly picking up the almost quiet sobs that were emitting from the blonde toon as she was retreating, he turned back to his father angrily, fully knowing that he had also heard her.

"Yes you did, that doesn't mean you take away her freedom!" He yelled back, still trying to be ignorant of his father's glare as he continued.

"She's not who you're really angry at anyway, so why punish her? I'm the one who's the problem remember?"

Of course, Elliot knew that his father wouldn't punish him; he never seemed to learn anything when he did so instead he would just ignore his son until his temper simmered, then try to talk to him in a calm manner, which barely ever turned out well anyway so it was a never ending struggle for both parties.

"Well thank you for reminding me Elliot, since you're so desperate for me to get up you then why don't you answer this, what were you thinking? Starting a fight like that when I only just bailed you and your sister out? What were you two even doing outside of the mountain in the first place when I specifically told you not to?" Oswald growled, trying his best not to raise his voice at his son, to keep calm, but Elliot had a way of even pushing him too far.

"Maybe there wouldn't have been a fight if that damn Gremlin hadn't said those things about us." Elliot hissed, still seething on Gus' words, his hands turning into clenched fists as he thought back on them, wanting nothing more at that moment than to be able to take a swing at the aggravating toon.

Oswald sighed and turned away, not really wanting to go any further into the argument they had nearly every day, especially since he never seemed to get any answers. Punishing him never seemed to do anything either, so why bother anymore?

"I don't have time for this Elliot, I have to go back to Mean Street and check on Mickey, this time, will you do as I say and stay home." He ordered bluntly, turning chair away from his eldest son as he tried to hide how much he actually wanted to stay.

The twenty year old sighed before turning away, about to leave the office before turning back and asking him the one thing that he and his sister had left their only home for the first time to know in the first place.

"Why do you want to help him so much?" He asked, his voice now quieter than usual, sounding almost, hurt.

Oswald frowned, surprised at his son's tone before answering him, turning back quickly to look him in the eye as he did so.

"Because that's what Ortensia would have wanted." He said seriously, knowing that Elliot would understand.

Elliot nodded once, content with his answer but still hurt by the way he was going about it. The Blonde said nothing else, quietly leaving his adopted father to his thoughts.

* * *

Elisea had been spending the rest of her afternoon in her room, screaming into her pillow and wiping away the most of her aggravated tears before deciding that the best way to let out her stress was to do what she had been doing earlier that day, shooting Blots.

While most of her thoughts were berating her for her argument with her father and how she should march back into that office and apologise, the smallest part of her mind, okay maybe a bit bigger than she originally thought, was thinking back on how excited and happy she had been in OzTown and Mean Street, that part of her really wanting to just ignore her father all together and sneak back to continuing in her exploration of the world beyond the mountain where she had grown up.

She shook her head, attempting to clear the growing thoughts on the unknown world beyond her home as she levelled her crossbow and was about to fire when she heard another crossbow go off beside her. She didn't look up from her survey as she greeted her older brother, dried tears sticking to her pale cheeks.

"Is Dad angry at me?" She asked quietly as she took out a few more Sweepers before finally turning and looking her brother in the eye, uncaring of his reaction to her tear stained features. Elliot sighed and sat down beside her, unsure of what to say before finally settling on the truth.

"More hurt than angry, you didn't really mean what you said did you?" He said blankly before they both shot some of the Blots in the back just as they were about to attack some Cards from behind.

Elisea sighed and lowered her crossbow before leaning on her brother shoulder, trying to ignore the stinging in her eyes as he held her close.

"No, no I didn't." She whispered lowly before she started sobbing, her new tears staining her brothers white hoodie, not that he complained. He just hugged her, watching contentedly as the fake sun in their world set on another harsh unforgiving day, the sickly green sky turning into a softer blue-green hue, all the while the elder brother mumbled comforting words to his upset sister, who by now had stopped crying and had been watching the sunset with him.

Of course she unlike her brother, had been looking at the view beyond the mountain and out to the world she desperately wanted to be a part of, watching as lights began to shine in the two towns beyond the mountain, almost seeming like stars that had fallen from the sky in the growing darkness.

"Almost feels real." She said quietly, her voice nearly echoing over the nearly completely silent mountain as the Blots and Cards alike fell back to rest, their many bunny siblings also returning to the mountain for the night as they joined into a large sleeping group at the base of the mountain, kicking anything that came to close in subconscious self defense.

All in all, a rather peaceful time for the two siblings to share.

And their last.

* * *

**Okay, read n review to tell me what you think so far, or don't. I'm an author, not a cop.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lollieroxstar: Really? Well to late to change it now right? **

**Enjoy and review for constructive criticism!**

* * *

Elliot waited with some other card guards outside the only personal space that Elisea had left since their father had followed through in his promise, the bathroom.

He knocked on the door for what felt like the millionth time, the same phrase he had been spouting all day coming out of his mouth only a few moments afterwards, taking a moment to frown at how corny it sounded and annoyingly repetitive it was making him feel.

"Come on Elisea, just talk to him while he's here, you never know he might just let you go." He yelled desperately over the sounds of Hairdryers and showers, knowing full well that she was not really using either and instead just trying to drown out the pleas of all her 'prison guards' as she liked to call them when she was in a rather foul mood.

The Blonde sighed under his breath, muttering on how he was frankly terrible at comforting people, especially Elisea and was about to attempt to break open the locked bathroom door to speak to her face to face when he felt the doorknob under his hand turn and was greeted by the angry face of his sister, making him back away a few centimeters from the door, knowing that an angry Elisea was not worth the scars he was inevitably going to receive from attempting to calm her down.

"I do not want to see him Elliot, but if he's so damn desperate to talk to me I want him to come here, no guards, no Mickey, I want to see him alone okay? Now you go tell him that and while you're at it, tell these guys to go away!" She yelled the last part, slamming the door behind her. Taking a moment to lock the door as loudly as she could so that Elliot could hear it.

Eventually she heard the retreating footsteps of the Cards and her sibling and sighed as she was finally left in peace, trying to ignore just how much of a horrible person she felt at the moment, mentally noting to apologize to her brother and the guards the next time she got the chance.

She knew her father was busy, and she was pretty sure that Elliot had better things to do in the morning than try to comfort a stubborn, unthinking teen but there were times when she was to angry to think before she spoke, and would usually spout something that would either make her sound like a complete idiot or an insensitive clod, either way after the impending fight she was always the first to apologize for her behavior.

She walked over to the shower and hairdryer, turning them off quickly so that she could be left in peaceful quiet, not wanting to be disturbed by anything as she lay down on the cool tile floor, her eyes bloodshot from how tired she actually was.

Soon the soothing feeling of the tiles on her skin lulled her to sleep, her tired form slowly relaxing as her unconscious mind was filled with calm, relaxing dreams, her anger slowly draining away as she dreamed.

She was in the middle of one of them when she felt arms lift her up from her soothing sanctuary of cold tiles, making her mumble tirelessly in objection as she slowly attempted to lift her eyelids to see who was carrying her.

However, her exhaustion seemed to even include the easy action of lifting one's eyelids so she was unable to get a good look at her carrier until she was laid down on her bed, a warm, comforting blanket being lifted over her.

Oswald quietly tucked his daughter in, a sad look in his eyes as his hand carefully brushed some strands of her blonde hair out of her face, his look softening more as she finally looked back up at him in exhaustion, her thoughts clearly not including the argument they had recently.

"Dad?" She mumbled confusingly as he sat beside her, smiling in response as she shifted quietly in her bed, her head turning towards her nearby Mickey Mouse Alarm clock, growing as she saw the hands pointing directly at early numbers.

"It's only seven in the morning; can't I sleep in a little bit more?" She said sluggishly, turning completely on her side as her father laughed quietly under his breath, standing from his spot before walking over to her bedroom door, taking a moment to look back at his daughter as she slowly fell back into sleep, whispering a response to the now unconscious toon.

"Sure Sweetie, I'll see you later." Oswald left the room, making sure to carefully close the bedroom door behind him quietly before sighing, his soft thudding footsteps eventually leading him back into his office, where his son was waiting rather impatiently.

"Did you talk to her?" His son said briefly, still angry on his sister's punishment, feeling as though Oswald should have punished him instead, especially since he felt as though he was the one who started all the trouble.

"Not exactly Elliot, I'll talk to her later today, for now, I have to-"

"Go and check on Mickey, I know." Elliot finished, his lips twitching into a smirk as he saw the brief look of annoyance on his adopted father's face.

"You know you could come with if you're just as bored here as Elisea is." The rabbit said briefly, already knowing what his son's answer would be as he turned, walking back out of the office and down the mountain towards the projector that would lead him to Oz-Town.

"Not if that damn Gremlin is with him." Elliot growled half heartedly, trying to fight down an embarrassed smile as his father laughed, looking at the Blonde toon pointedly as they reached the Projector.

"You know he is Elliot, besides you never know, he might just apologize." Oswald said sarcastically, nearly repeating Elliot's 'compelling motivational' speech to Elisea.

"Yeah I'll pass father of mine. Besides it would seem a bit unfair to leave Elisea here to die of boredom." Elliot said humoringly, his apparent issue with Gus was not gone, but had thankfully simmered over the past few days.

Oswald nodded once in farewell and quickly jumped through the projector, he ran through the cartoon world, doing his best as he involuntarily thought back on his daughter's angry words during their fight, all the while thinking on defences for himself.

_We're not kids anymore! We can actually protect ourselves now! You have to let us out sometime!_

He knew that, he just wanted them to be safe; he didn't want what happened to Ortensia to happen to them.

_What did I do wrong?_

She and Elliot disobeyed him; they got arrested for Pete's sake (and quite literally to.) Then they went and started another fight as soon as they were freed, exactly at what point were they not doing something wrong?

_I was not in that fight if you recall!_

Oswald growled angrily, leaping through the othersider of the projector, trying to remove the reasoning voice of his daughter as it slowly buried him in his own guilt.

_As soon as I find a way out, I'm not coming back_

She didn't mean that, she couldn't have...

_Wanna bet?_

Oswald stopped outside Mickey's house, trying to calm his breathing as he quickly went inside, not wanting the citizens of his town to see their leader looking so distressed.

He sat quietly on the couch, his hands rubbing his eyes in complete exhaustion, unsure of what to do next.

He knew he should go back to the Mountain, talk to his daughter, try to make them understand his point of view. Let her know he was only trying to keep er safe, that he really did trust her, he just didn't want her to get hurt.

But still...

He needed to go check on Mickey and the rocket, there's no telling what that Mouse could get up to when he wasn't around. Besides, the faster he's gone, the faster he could deal with the other issues int he town.

His mind made up, the rabbit walked out of Mickey's Wasteland house and back into the streets of OzTown; ignoring the weird looks he was receiving from its citizens.

He was about to head towards the projector that would lead him back to Mickeyjunk Mountain when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Oswald, we need your help, some Spatters have made their way to Mean Street and we can't stop them all." Oswald nodded once at the Gremlin behind him, following him quickly towards Mean Street, his eyes slightly downcast as for the last time that day, he thought back to his sleeping daughter, quietly hoping that she would understand.

* * *

Elisea woke some time later to the garbled and slightly distorted sounds of her Mickey Mouse alarm clock, her hand eventually reaching out to silence it's sad rendition of 'Mickey Mouse March" before rolling over to the other side of the bed as her mind went back to the events of earlier that morning.

Sighing at her behavior, the blonde toon climbed out of bed, changed in a sky blue t shirt and black jeans, not really bothering to put on any shoes as she walked out of her room and sneaked through the halls of the Mountain's Secret Summit rooms (Secret to the rest of Wasteland anyway.) Hoping not to get caught by 'duty bound' guards.

She walked up the stairs that leaded to Elliot's room, hoping to apologize for her snapping at him the way she did.

The young toon knocked on the door, waiting patiently for a response for a few minutes before shrugging and opening the door, taking a moment to reflect on just how messy her brother's room really was.

There were clothes all over the floor, posters of anything besides Mickey Mouse lining the walls, obviously his desperate attempt to cover up the strange Mickey Mouse faces that had once covered them.

Elliot himself was nowhere to be found, at least as far as Elisea could tell, since she wasn't up for looking for him through the mess of his room. She did however; see a small brown leather journal lying on top of some cans of spray paint.

Curious, and a little worried about the spray cans, she held the small journal in her hands, briefly wondering on exactly where he found it since it didn't have any Mickey Mouse faces on it.

She opened the book to its first page and read the small scribbles that took up as much space as it could; the first entry seemed to take place years ago.

* * *

_It has been a few months since me and Elisea have started staying with Oswald and I have been in my first battle!_

_I know he told me not to follow him, but I had to know why he was gone nearly all the time. I followed him up the mountain for what felt like forever, until finally he stopped at the very peak of the mountain, glaring intently at this huge bottle that seemed to take up most of the space on the cliff that it was on._

"_You took my life away, but now I have a new family, and I'll protect them from you, no matter what." He said seriously before noticing that the cork of the bottle was a little out of place and panicked, quickly using all of his strength to push the cork back into place._

_While he did this a small drip of the strange ink from the bottle slipped out, he didn't seem to notice so I followed it, hoping silently that I wasn't caught on my way down or that I wouldn't get lost during my investigation._

_It took me a while but eventually the small drip suddenly stopped on a nearby edge of the cliff and morphed and grew into one of these strange creatures that lived on the mountain below that Oswald told me to stay away from._

_The creature looked at me for a minute before screeching weirdly and running towards me. I wasn't sure what I should do so I quickly backed away from the strange creature, my hand eventually grasping a sharp stick from behind me._

_I swung it out in front of me and quickly hit the strange drip across the head with it, my heart nearly stopping in fear as the stick when straight through him. I held the stick out in front of me, why wasn't it working?_

_The creature let out what I think was a laugh but it sounded much deeper and threatening as it walked closer, knowing that I couldn't escape._

_Even though I knew it was useless I held the stick out in front of me, swinging it back and forth in fear, hoping that at some point it would scare the strange creature._

_While I was backing away from the creature I tripped on a nearby Mickey Mouse doll and fell, the stick I was holding landing in a thinner puddle nearby._

_I looked back up at the Creature in fear as it laughed again; about to pounce when I lifted the stick out of the puddle and swung it at the creature desperately, silently knowing that it would never work._

_So I was surprised when the creature screeched in pain, backing away from me as I looked back at the stick before smiling and swinging the stick at the creature again, happy to see it back away from me before running down the mountain, tripping half way and falling of the summit altogether._

_I was about to celebrate my achievement when I felt this strange burning feeling on the palm of my hand. Scared, I instantly dropped the stick and looked at my palm, surprised to see my skin turning grey where the thinner had touched it._

_I ran back to Oswald's office in fear, the grey on my palm seemed to be growing across my hand and down my arm._

_When I finally made it into Oswald's office I was sobbing with pain, trying not to wake Elisea as I ran to Oswald, who looked at me in shock before panicking about the grey mess that seemed to be covering most of my arm. He quickly ordered a Card guard to watch Elisea before he grabbed my other hand and we ran into a white room._

_He sat me on a nearby chair before telling me not to touch my hand as he grabbed a nearby grey box off a shelf, stopping only to open it and pull out a small blue bottle and some bandages._

_Oswald walked back over to me, squeezing my free hand in his own before gently laying my arm on my lap and quickly covering it in the blue liquid before the greyness could go onto my leg._

_I whimpered at the pain it caused before smiling at the cool feeling of the blue liquid, I looked back at my injured arm and smiled, it was all better now._

_I was about to stand up when Oswald stopped me before taking my arm and wrapping it in the Bandages, mumbling something about it needing to be stable for it to get better. _

_He was soon finished wrapping my arm and I was about to go back to the office to check on Elisea when Oswald stopped me, his face filled with concern._

"_What Happened?" He said seriously, his expression was different, he seemed...worried._

_I couldn't tell him that I had been following him so I quickly thought something up._

"_I was looking for a Mouse doll for Elisea when my hand touched this really strange green stick, I didn't know it was Thinner. It really hurt so I came back here, I'm sorry." I said quickly, wincing as I poked my arm through the bandages._

"_Don't touch till I say okay?" Oswald said quickly, holding my hand away from the bandages._

_He seemed to be happy with my answer so I nodded and went back to the Office, smiling sadly at the now awake Elisea, knowing that I couldn't hold her until my arm got better._

_Later that day, I found the stick again and wrapped the end of it in the same type clothes my bandages before picking it up. I took it back to my room and inspected it further._

_Apparently this strange thinner seems to do real damage to these creatures than normal weapons do. Maybe the Cards should use the thinner as a weapon instead of something to avoid?_

* * *

Elisea raised her eyebrows, clearly impressed as she glanced appreciatively at the sword that hung from her belt. Elliot had been making both of their weapons for years, but had it been longer than Elisea had previously thought?

The blonde toon flipped through some more of the pages before coming across a familiar date, smiling happily as she read on, her own memories helping with events of that day.

Elisea remembered the day Elliot gave her the first weapon she ever carried...

* * *

_Elliot had been working on the same sword for months, developing the blade, doing his best to add the right amount of thinner in the indents he had made in the blade, welding the right handle to the blade, using the right type of cloth to wrap around the handle so that if the sword was damaged in any way when thinner dripped out of the indents it wouldn't injure the wielder's hands as much as it did to him all those years ago._

_Elliot held up his arm, smiling as the scar was finally gone, apparently a thinner injury can take years to heal, luckily his had healed by now though it had left a small grey spot on his forearm._

_The blonde teen held the finished sword in his hand, watching the sunlight shine on the intricate welding on the blade, the green of the thinner droplets in the blade shinning like emeralds in the light._

_He wrapped the sword in a white towel as he placed it carefully on his bed before going to find his younger sibling. Eventually found her in her room, watching the rain fall out her small window, a forgotten book lying next to her._

_He had been debating over the past few days on whether or not she was technically old enough to be able to handle the sword but eventually trusted that Fourteen was old enough, besides he was the same age when first got his weapon._

"_Hey Eli," the older of the pair whispered to his sister, smiling as she walked over to him._

"_What ?" She said quietly, following her brother to his room as they snuck past the Cards. Eventually they made it to Elliot's room where he showed her the previously wrapped sword._

_Elisea gasped at its beauty, holding it carefully it her hands before swinging it to her left, accidentally knocking over her brother's guitar stand._

"_Oh, sorry Elliot!" she exclaimed, helping him clean up the mess she had made. Elliot chuckled while he picked up his guitar off the ground, laying it on the bed next to him before taking the sword out of his sister's hands._

"_It's fine, but what do you think of the sword?" He asked placing the sword on a nearby desk before taking his guitar in his hands, tuning it quietly before playing, relaxing the younger siblings frayed nerves from causing the mess._

_Elisea smiled at her elder brother lying next to him as he played, the music seemingly fitting with her emotions._

"_It's beautiful Elliot, is it for the Cards?" She asked off handily, smiling as her brother stopped strumming the guitar and looked at her pointedly._

"_Not really, no," He said looking away from her as he placed the guitar back on its stand before continuing, "Actually, it was for you."_

_Elliot felt the wind being taken out of him as his sister tackled him into a tight hug, squealing in happiness._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said, not noticing the blue that seemed to be filling her brother's face._

"_Eli, I can't breathe." He gasped, breathing deeply as his sister finally let go, giggling with embarrassment._

"_Heh, sorry Elliot." She said quietly, grinning as he finally placed the wrapped sword in her outstretched hands._

"_Remember, this is an incredibly dangerous weapon, use it on a toon and they'd be dead before they hit the floor, okay?" He said carefully, making sure he had his sister's full attention._

"_Okay Elliot." She answered back, her eyes showing complete trust before they lighted again in the ever familiar humor._

"_Now how do you use this again?"_

* * *

Elisea laughed under breath, memories of happy times filling her mind as she looked over at her brother's guitar, briefly wondering how long it had been since he had played it before she looked back down at the journal in her hands, suddenly curious of what could lie in between the pages.

The young toon was about to read another page in the journal when she heard a strange noise coming from the nearby bathroom and freaked, quickly placing the journal back on the collection of spray paint cans before running out of the room before her brother could catch her.

She ran down the stairs, past a few befuddled Cards who remembered what their duty was and followed after her. She continued in her marathon, unaware of where exactly she was going but it was away from the annoying Cards so it was good enough for her.

Eventually the hallway she was running through managed to lead to Oswald's office, so she quickly slammed the door behind her, smiling victoriously as she heard the desperate pleas from the guards to just talk to them or her father.

Eventually the voices where silenced as they gave up, walking away to find something else to guard or some Blots to battle. Leaving Elisea to relax in the silence.

She walked around the office a few times, clearly not wanting to go outside increase her brother, or the Cards or even her father were waiting for her.

Instead she took to her sight accidentally landing on the image of Ortensia's inert statue. Elisea shivered yet walked closer to the case where Oswald's wife was kept.

It was as if today was one for remembering since her memories reeled back to asking her father about Ortensia for the first time.

* * *

_Elisea is seven, and she has nothing to do._

_Elliot was busy with helping the guards protect the summit and Dad was busy in his office doing, whatever he did in there during the day when he wasn't gone._

_Deciding that her father could take some time out of his work to play with her Elisea walked out of her room and over to her father's office, frowning slightly as she lost her way a few times._

_Eventually she made it and lightly tapped on the door, knowing full well that her father would be able to pick up the sound of her knocking with his long ears._

"_Come in." The voice behind the door as Elisea opened it, smiling brightly at the turned back of her father._

"_Hi Daddy," Elisea said happily, walking over to her father's chair, stopping only to notice that he looked sadder than before._

"_What's wrong?" She said worryingly, tugging slightly on her father's pant leg for his attention, her already worried frown deepening as she saw his sad eyes._

"_Nothing Sweetie, Daddy's just tired that's all." He said quietly, ruffling his daughter's already messy hair with his hand, a weak smile gracing his face as he sat up in his seat, looking out the large window, at the view of his base and beyond._

_Elisea watched him quietly before looking around the room, her eyes settling on the strange figure in a glass case, she had seen it before but it never rose to her attention until now._

"_What is that Daddy?" She said carefully, tugging on her father's pant leg again before pointing at the glass case._

_Oswald followed her hand and sighed miserably, though knowing full well that she would ask after this at sometime, but why now?_

_Sucking it up, Oswald picked his daughter up in his arms and walked over to the case, holding his daughter close as he spoke, making sure that the sadness in his voice was kept to a minimum._

"_That is your other mummy and Daddy's wife Eli, She had an accident but don't worry, some day she'll get better and when she does, you can have all the tea parties you want with her."_

_Elisea watched the small statue with curiosity before smiling and hugging her father as he lowered her to the ground._

"_I hope it's soon Daddy, Elliot hates playing tea parties with me..." She said happily as she left her father to his thoughts, making her way to her room in happy abandon, stopping only when she reached her room, pulling out her tea cups and dolls in perfect order before starting her tea party all the while saving a seat for the woman that would be her mother._

* * *

Elisea glared half heartedly at the inert toon in the case, despite knowing full well that it wasn't Ortensia's fault that she never showed up to one of her tea parties.

But still from then on whenever she played tea parties with her brother or any of the Card Guards she would make extra sure to keep a seat open for Ortensia.

It took until she was twelve for her brother to tell her that Ortensia was never coming, because and in his own words 'she was never going to get better.'

The blonde toon quietly wiped away what definitely wasn't tears as she could never forget the stinging feeling in her heart that followed after that statement, despite all her father's attempts to convince her and himself that what he had said wasn't true.

But the damage had been done and the resentment was planted in her mind as she knew that she would never have a mother.

Elisea looked away from the glass case, trying to ignore the fresh tears and a rather decent sized lump that had been growing in her throat as she thought back to her childhood and the mostly depressing thoughts that came with them. The imaginary friends that she made up just so that she would know someone her age, the times she was never allowed outside the mountain, the first time she actually killed a Blot and how horrified she had been at the time, the times she cried when she was all alone.

And all because she could never get better.

What hurt mostly was the expectations she use to have for Ortensia when she would finally 'get better', she was hoping for someone who could talk to her about her troubles, and wouldn't leave her alone when the Blots were getting to close to base, someone she could be girly with and watch movies with, eat popcorn talk about boys, normal things that she was apparently supposed to be into at that age. But all she got was a literal mountain of boys that would never understand.

Well, not exactly.

Elisea looked over at her father's desk; there in the corner was a picture of just her, Oswald and Elliot together. They were standing near a brand new set of Mickey cartoons for her and the bunny children to watch. Elisea smiled as she remembered the excited looks in the bunny's eyes as she showed them a small cartoon about Mickey and his friends cleaning a clock tower, which had become one Elisea's favorites over the years.

Oswald always seemed to understand how Elisea felt some days, and always tried to be there for her if he could, so could it be so far off that all he was trying to do was keep her safe? To help her from danger like a parent is supposed to?

It must have been hard for him to take care of both her and her brother all these years while systematically trying to 'help' Ortensia, lead Wasteland and beat back the Blot Army, maybe all he needs was for someone to show that he doesn't have to handle everything on his own?

Elisea was silent for a moment then finally nodded her head in understanding, knowing that she was absolutely sure of what she was going to do next, not thinking for a second of the consequences she would have to face.

* * *

**Ugh, now I feels all emotional...**


	5. Chapter 5

Elisea quickly left her father's office, taking a moment to bid a silent farewell to the inert figure in the glass case before she snuck back into her room and began her preparations to leave the mountain. She packed a small backpack with her throwing knives, crossbow and arrows and finally some Mickey E Tickets and hearts to use if she ever got hurt or hungry.

Once she was finished packing her bag she quickly wrote a note for Elliot as soon as he would notice that she was gone. It was short and sweet, not really going into detail about why she had left but it did reassure her brother that she would be fine.

What she didn't notice however was when the note slipped off her bed and under the bed's wood frame where it was completely hidden from view.

She then walked back to her bed, quickly dressing into a black hoodie that hid her face and black jeans with black shoes. Once she had slipped into her shoes, quickly sheathed her sword and checked in case she had left anything behind the blonde toon walked into her bathroom, taking only a moment to open the small window and throw her bag out, waiting for the tell tale sound of it hitting the small ledge near her window. Once she heard it she quickly climbed out after it, silently thanking the chances that the window was just big enough for her to fit through.

Elisea was still hanging onto the window frame as she slowly let her feet touch the small ledge outside her window before letting go completely and quickly shrugging the bag on her back as she knew that the ledge wouldn't be able to take her weight for long.

So it wasn't really that long afterwards that she felt the familiar sound of cracking coming from underneath her feet as the ledge slowly began to crumble, Elisea jumped off of the ledge to another one not that far away from it, continuing in this pattern until she was further down the mountain, just near the small island of junk that held the projector to OsTown.

During her little expedition she often found herself hiding behind Mickey Mouse memorabilia whenever she saw one of her many rabbit siblings or a card guard coming her way. Sometimes it would take longer than usual as the Cards generally do love to talk and so Elisea would have to throw a rock at a passing Blot just to get them to move, usually she would feel bad about doing that but right now she was losing her patience to leave the mountain/prison.

So after a long time she was almost at the projector when she suddenly heard the voice of her brother as he ran to a nearby card, talking rather quickly and worryingly as he sent the card to rally up the rest of his men.

Figuring that he had discovered she had disappeared, Elisea immediately jumped through the projector and practically fell through the cartoon shortcut until she reached the other side, taking only a moment to look back to make sure she wasn't being followed before jumping through the shortcut's exit.

* * *

Elliot had woken up that morning expecting a rather normal day.

He woke up, got ready for the day like he always did and walked into his father's office in order to greet him, only to remember that he was not there at the moment. Elliot shook his head at his mistake and was about to turn to leave when he heard one of the many Blot scanners on his father's desk go off, the small red lights surrounding it flashing in time with the siren. Immediately Elliot ran back to the desk to see exactly how many Blots were causing so much trouble, only to see a large amount of dots heading their way. This horrifying sign sadly took up so much of his attention that he didn't notice the sight of his sister sneaking out of the mountain on a nearby TV screen.

He had spent the last few precious minutes he had until the Blot army arrived rallying as many of the cards as he could while also trying to send his many rabbit siblings away at the same time, no need for them to be in the middle of the danger. Of course his sister's well being had crossed his mind while he was sending the rabbits away and even went to check on her only to find her gone.

Naturally Elliot freaked out for a moment before calming himself and figuring that his sister was obviously either with another part of the group on some other part of the mountain, upping the defenses or she might have gone to help bring her siblings to safety, his belief mostly leaning on the last one since he knew how much those bunnies meant to her. There's no way she would just leave the mountain like this when there was an emergency, it just wasn't like her.

After the defense and assault teams had been properly assembled Elliot went to find a communicator in order to warn his father of the oncoming attack. As soon as he reached the communicator he knew something was wrong. He held the speaker up to his ear, silently hoping for the familiar sounds of an unused line, only to be disappointed by the silence that he received. Elliot slowly put the speaker down and turned to the nearest Card, a trace of fear in his voice.

"The Blots have cut the communicator line, we'd need a Gremlin to fix it...It looks like we're on our own for now." The card saluted the blonde toon and went off to tell his men the news, leaving Elliot to look back up at the TV screen as it showed the looming Blot army growing closer and closer, Elliot's eyes to widening as he recognized the large figure that was leading the charge. His childhood nightmares feeling as though they had just come back to life, which wasn't exactly far from the truth.

"That's...That's impossible..."

* * *

Elisea jumped out of the other side of the projector, taking a moment to once again take in her surroundings, the differences it had to her home still completely surprising her as this time she made no attempt to hide from the surrounding civilians of the town as she walked to the other side to Mean Street, knowing that the particular Mouse that she was looking for wasn't here.

The plan was simple, help Mickey repair the rocket so that he can leave and then her father would trust her more and let her and Elliot live their own lives outside of the mountain.

Elisea smiled half heartedly, doing her best to ignore a good part of her conscious that was telling her to turn back and do as her father says. Elisea suddenly frowned as she started to walk faster through the town, ignoring the strange looks she was getting from the citizens of the town as she could feel her trust in her once completely full proof plan falling away as her mind was suddenly filled with the large consequences that could and mostly likely would follow her next actions.

What if her brother knows she's missing and had already told Dad that she was gone? What was she supposed to do if she got hurt and was alone? What if she couldn't find Mickey?

What if her father found her before he found her before she could find Mickey? What if Mickey didn't want her help? What if...

Elisea's little panic attack was cut short as she suddenly collided head first with a toon. They both fell backward onto the cement road behind them, Elisea especially yelling out as the gravel cut into her palm.

Immediately the toon sat up to tell Elisea off for being so clumsy only to stop short as they saw her now uncovered face and blushed.

Elisea also looked up at the toon in front of her glaring when she also saw their face and blushed as she remembered who he was.

It was the Gremlin she had been watching yesterday.

They sat on the ground for a moment, completely unsure of how to deal with situation until finally Elisea broke the silence and stood to her feet, holding her hand out in offering for the Gremlin to take, her face still heated in embarrassment.

"I'm ...I'm sorry, I was looking where I was going, do you need help?" The Gremlin stared at her oddly before jumping back up onto his feet and floating off the ground. Elisea stared at him, in surprise for a moment before blushing again, remembering how she had seen Gus floating around everywhere and so her dignity was completely damaged by this point as she mentally face palmed at her own stupidity.

"Right..." The Gremlin said sarcastically, slightly offending the blonde toon by his sarcastic tone as he began to float off, only to be interrupted by the human toon as she spoke to him again, desperate for him not to be angry at her for her clumsiness.

"I'm Elisea by the way, not that you asked, I just..." She trailed off again, feeling as though she might as well hit her head up against the nearby Gag Factory wall due to her embarrassment as she saw the strange look the Gremlin gave her before he sighed and decided to at least tell this strange girl his name, hoping that it might make this conversation end faster.

"My name's Prescott, but of course you didn't ask." The gremlin smirked as he saw her blush and waited for her to say anything else before deciding to leave her to her business as he got back to his, his new headache most likely to put a damper on his thoughts.

Sadly her voice managed to stop him from teleporting away as he heard the anxious tone that carried with it.

"Wait, please, can you help me?"

Prescott sighed and turned back to the pleading toon, not really being one to turn away from someone in need, looks like it was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Elisea quickly told the tanned Gremlin in front of her the first guilt free lie she had probably ever told in her life, she didn't even flinch as she spoke, something that the blonde toon considered a great feat on her part.

"So what you're telling me is, you need Mickey's help to find a certain Power Spark that you lost and saw him holding while you were shopping for Ice-cream?"

Hey, just because she didn't flinch didn't mean that she was any better at lying.

"Yeah pretty much. Anyway, will you please help me find him? I really need that Power Spark back." Elisea said nervously, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. Prescott raised his eyebrows in disbelief before speaking again, his voice laced with pure sarcasm, a trait of his that Elisea was slowly finding annoying as time went on.

"Why don't you just get another one? In fact, how do you know that Mickey didn't just find a different one, they look the same you know." Elisea blushed at his words, she didn't even think about that! But quickly she managed to hold back her embarrassment, going for the pleading Damsel-in-Distress attitude she had on a few moments ago as she frowned, her eyes glistening with fake tears.

"I know, I know but...My brother gave me that Spark when I was just a kid and...It means allot to me, besides when I saw Mickey with the Spark it wasn't that far away from where I thought I lost it." Prescott faltered in his sarcastic demeanor for a moment, almost frowning with her as he saw her hug herself, his resolve finally breaking as he heard a small sniffle coming from her.

He was a gentleman after all, just a rude one.

"All right I'll help you." Elisea smiled a little too quickly and hugged the Gremlin before he could think. The blonde toon hugged him for a whole minute before she came to her senses and immediacy backed away, not missing the blush on Prescott's face that matched hers completely.

"Thanks." She said briefly, her voice a bit hushed due to her embarrassment.

"Oh, it's okay, really. It's not as if I have anything better to do." He grumbled harshly at the end, something that wasn't missed on Elisea's part, the blush on her face had by this point disappeared as she turned to the Gremlin.

"Why? What's wrong?" Prescott sighed, crossing his arms as he lent back against the Gag Factory, glaring briefly at the ground before him as he spoke, surprising Elisea slightly as he had been silent a few minutes.

"I'm in charge of the Gag Factory but as you can see, it obviously hasn't been in commission for a while." He jerked his thumb back at the building he was earning against, giving Elisea a moment to properly inspect the building she had walked past without interest for the past few days.

The building was broken down to say the least, barley any of the paint that used to cover the whole building was now completely gone, any of the paint left on the old building was so mismatched and unorganized that it just looked gaudy. The sign that use to proudly state the use of the building was also thinned out, the words only just being readable. Elisea wasn't really given a chance to judge the inside of the building since the door was seemingly barred shut by large pieces of welded metal, completely stopping anyone from going inside.

"It was shut down by Gus, the head of Gremlins, he said it was now a health risk and that most of its regular customers weren't likely to come back." Prescott said, his face contorted in annoyance as he looked over at the Safe he was locked in only a few days ago because of the argument he had gotten into with a phone, how was he supposed to know that phones couldn't give him proper directions?

"That's too bad, you'd think with what Wasteland's going through now, we could all use a good laugh." Elisea mumbled, Prescott nodding briefly in agreement as he finally turned to Elisea, his attitude lightening slightly as he spoke, if that was even possible since the sarcastic demeanor still remained.

"Anyway, like I said before, it's not as if I have anything to do here anyway so I'll help you but if we want to find Mickey quickly we'll have to check with both biggest gossips in Wasteland, Clarabelle and Jack Kelly."

"Why not visit just one?" Elisea asked curiously, following the floating Gremlin as they walked across the street and towards a nearby house that reminded Elisea of a barn that she uses to see in picture books.

"Because Jack Kelly is mostly known for the news, and by that I mean he'll most likely tell you things you already knew. Plus Clarabelle, well you'll see..." Prescott grumbled lightly, an obvious annoyance for the other toon apparent in his voice as he knocked twice on the houses' light brown door.

Almost immediately the door swung open, surprising both toons as the anthropomorphic cow on the other side happily greeted them and offered them a seat at her table without bothering to ask what it was they were after, or if they even had the right place. Briefly wondering just how much faith this woman put in strangers, but at this point to confused to refuse her offer, the toons sat patiently, Prescott doing all the talking while Elisea looked around the home. It seemed fairly ordinary, one or two picture frames in her hallway and plenty of cakes in her oven, she seemed like the perfect stay at home mother.

Elisea thought back to the inert statue in her father's office and looked down at her feet, suddenly feeling incredibly guilty for some reason that she could not figure out. Luckily she didn't have to as the cow, who Elisea now knew as Clarabelle, spoke aloud to herself whilst stirring a bowl of cake batter, both answering Prescott's questions and murmuring apparent gossip to herself.

"Well last I heard, Mickey was making his way to Ventureland to help the toons there get their home back from the pirates that had taken over there. Good luck to him I say, but then again I think of poor Henrietta and she only just started a relationship with that one Pirate and..." She was about to continue in her endless talk to what was apparently becoming herself but luckily Prescott managed to cut her off as he quickly took Elisea by the hand and ran out of the house, his voice trailing behind as they ran towards the projector that would lead them to Mean Street.

"Thanks Clarabelle! We'll see you later if we can!"

Clarabelle briefly placed her mixing bowl down on her cream colored bench and watched the two toons jump through the projector, smiling knowingly at a certain picture of her and an anthropomorphic horse.

"Then again, I think they'll make a great couple."

* * *

Elisea panted slightly as they made it through the projector and into Mean Street, briefly making sure that her hood was pulled up before turning to see if Prescott was ready to keep going.

The blonde toon giggled slightly as she saw the Gremlin on the ground, still trying to clear the wax build up from his ears as the telephone in the shortcut had taken to spouting loud noises straight into his hearing range. It was at this point that Elisea noticed that the Gremlin was still holding her hand; blushing Elisea quickly let his hand go hoping that he wouldn't notice.

Fortunately he didn't seem to as Prescott got back into the air and gestured for the younger toon to follow him as they walked through the streets, Elisea taking a moment to hold her breath as she walked past a familiar toon rabbit, her brain screaming for him not to recognise her.

Oswald stopped for a moment, looking back at the hooded toon that had walked past him before shrugging and continuing in his walk, thinking back briefly on how surprised he had been at Mickey's choice not to kill the Blots that had attempted to invade Mean Street; instead he chose to paint them.

That was surprising enough but then Oswald heard various stories from his friends in other parts of Wasteland about the honest mouse's deeds and had grudgingly admitted that he was kind of impressed by the mouse's willingness to fix Wasteland, a world the famous toon probably didn't even know about until a few days ago.

But Mickey wasn't the only toon that was taking up the Lucky rabbits thoughts as he walked towards the nearest telephone both, anxious to hear from his kids that he had left behind, again. You see, Oswald had been thinking over his daughter's punishment and had realised just how hypocritical he had been. He raised Elisea and Elliot so that they would specifically be able to defend themselves from Blots and help repair Wasteland, and his punishment for her going into this world without him knowing is for her to stay away from the very thing he was hoping they both could help fix?

It really made no sense when Oswald thought about it, so with a happier than usual attitude that a father doesn't usually use when he's going to tell one of his kids that they're punishment has been dropped, he walked into the phone booth and held the phone to his ear, making sure that one of his long ears was low enough for him to hear out of.

'Hello' the operator, which was the phone from Mickey's house, said happily, as if Oswald was the first person to talk to it all day.

"Hello, I need a connection to Mickeyjunk Mountain?" Oswald asked plainly, waiting for the ever familiar sound of dial up as the phone connected to the one in his office, only to be greeted by worrying silence that was quickly interrupted by the operator phone sighing.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you connecting?" Oswald said, his voice building in worry as the phone didn't answer, waiting for the rabbit to calm down before saying anything.

'The connection to Mickeyjunk Mountain has been disrupted and is awaiting repairs.'

"That's impossible! The phone line was fine when I left!" Oswald yelled back at the operator helplessly before slamming the phone back in its place before it could answer and walking out of the booth, about to run full force towards the projector that would lead him to his home when he heard another voice calling out to him for assistance. Oswald frowned, looking back at the voice before shaking his head and running towards the projector.

He wasn't going to leave them behind this time.

Elisea and Prescott continued to walk through Mean Street, blissfully unaware of the rabbit's departure as the Gremlin had spotted the gossip of the town.

A few minutes (and reasonable amount of E Tickets.) later, Jack Kelly confirmed that Mickey was indeed in Ventureland at that very moment. Happy with the answers they had been looking for (and some other mindless trivia) the pair made off for the projector that would take them to Ventureland, only to be interrupted by the distant voice of the town's gossip.

"Mickey pushes Pirates out of Ventureland village! Hook and Pete pan grudge recommenced!" The two toons looked back at Jack Kelly, Prescott growling slightly at the news the horse had not parted on them during their E Ticket binge.

"Of course he wouldn't tell us when we were willingly paying, the nerve of him." He hissed as he and Elisea walked to the Ventureland projector, taking a moment to ready themselves for whatever the shortcut would bring as they jumped inside.

Meanwhile Oswald was running through a different projector shortcut to Ostown, hoping to get to Mickeyjunk Mountain as soon as possible. He soon reached the town, sparing only a few greetings here and there for the toons he passed, not noticing the absence of a certain Gremlin who was guarding Mickey's house only a few hours ago.

He was too busy for that kind of thing, to worried. The phone connection in his office had never fallen out until this point, not matter how many Blots or Beetleworks or certain mischievous children that attempted to snap it, the connection with the outside world had always been there, so it would have taken something big to cut it off.

He ran to the projector that would lead him to his home only to stop in horror as he saw the projector's screen going fuzzy before shutting off completely, his heart plummeting into his stomach in horror as the blackness filled the projector screen. His once unrealistic fears thrown into the light as reality didn't seem to want to deny them.

Something was happening at the Mountain, something that he could not stop.

* * *

Elisea and Prescott quickly jumped over the monkey heads, just barely missing the impact as the coconut fell from the palm tree above and onto its unmoving target.

"Well its official, each shortcut just gets weirder than the last." Prescott mumbled sarcastically as Elisea nodded in partial attention as she collected as many E Tickets as she could, her earlier information binge leaving her short of cash.

Eventually they made it to the other side of the Shortcut and jumped out of the projector as soon as Elisea was sure that there were no more E Tickets to collect.

"Someone's Scroogin'" The Gremlin muttered sarcastically; only to be answered by Elisea's glare.

"Am not, I just need some cash since someone didn't want to take the word of a cheaper and actually more reliable source." The blonde toon huffed as Prescott glared angrily before answering, obviously not liking the attitude of this toon that he was willingly helping.

"Well excuse me if I was just making sure that you got the right info." He seethed.

"You're excused." The blonde shot back as they walked through the town, muttering insults and comebacks at each other as they went before eventually stopping in front of a nearby shop, their argument clearly stopping them from moving forward in their quest as they were too busy going off at each other that they most likely forgot exactly why their argument even started.

"Air head."

"Stuck up."

"Child."

"Selfish!"

"Princess!"

"You take that back!" Elisea yelled, a small cough from behind them breaking the pair from their argument.

"WHAT!" They both yelled as they glared at the unfortunate that had dared to stop their argument, only to look away with guilt as the person looked slightly hurt.

"Nothing, I was just going to suggest that maybe you take a break from each other if this how you always treat each other." The person said politely before walking away, ignoring the embarrassed responses that came from the pair.

"No wait, we're not-"

"You don't understand she-"

But the person was gone by this point, leaving the pair in an awkward silence as Elisea attempted to look anywhere besides at the Gremlin in front of her as he had rubbed his temples in exhaustion, it was quiet for a few moments before someone finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." Elisea mumbled, finally looking over at the Gremlin, but still avoiding to look in his eyes as she continued, ignoring the fact that Prescott was about to say something himself.

"I know you were only trying to help me, and that you probably do have better things to do than sit here arguing with me. You've done enough for me as it is so if you just want to go, I understand." Silence reigned again as Elisea waited for the toons decision before finally resolving to continue walking so that Prescott wouldn't feel guilty for leaving. She was about to enter a nearby shop when the tanned Gremlin teleported in front of her, stopping her from going in.

"I told you I'd help you so that's what I'm doing." He said quietly, his voice actually sounding the most regretful that the blonde toon had heard so far. It also didn't seem to be carrying its usual sarcastic undertone so Elisea figured that this was most likely the closest to an apology that she would receive from the Gremlin. The teen smiled and hugged Prescott, surprising him as she lent forward a little more and whispered in his ear, unknowingly making him blush a deep red.

"I forgive you." Elisea smirked when she saw his expression before she entered the shop, mentally noting on her new found way to both surprise and annoy this Gremlin at the same time so that it could be put to future use.

* * *

_**Review if you can I own nothing but Elisea and Elliot and that strange person that appeared from nowhere**._


	6. Chapter 6

Prescott usually saw himself as more of a leader than a follower when it came to team efforts. He generally hated having to follow someone else's plans as he could always see something that the others couldn't. He liked to think that he was being helpful when he pointed this out to his fellow Gremlins, but all he ever received in return was scorn and dismissal that he was just being rude instead of helpful.

Because of this Prescott would often argue with the leader of the respective team until he was given head position or received a good black eye for his troubles. Because of this, Prescott didn't really have that many friends; not that he minded of course as Prescott usually did prefer peace and albeit humiliation that came from working alone at the Gag Factory than the ruckus and ignorance he received from working with a team in the Gremlin village. It was usually because of this that Prescott would often find himself getting into the arguments with his fellow Gremlins just so he didn't have to be involved.

With that said, why was this toon being so difficult to push over?

She barley ever listened to his ideas, she simply refused to let him lead the search as she apparently saw herself more ideal than him as leader, she always made plans that she insisted worked and was annoying enough to point out the smallest of flaws in his own plans.

Honestly who would want to be around someone as infuriating as her?

Prescott rolled his eyes as Elisea continued searching through Ventureland on search of the ever illusive mouse that 'apparently' took her power spark. Prescott had obviously not believed this obvious lie and was going to call her out on it, but really the toon saw nothing he could benefit from it now so he decided to just wait it out and when it was all over and she was grateful for his help, he would smack her down and tell her just how stupid her lie really was. Hopefully that would be enough for her to never talk to him again, if he was lucky.

The Gremlin briefly looked over at the blonde toon as she was searching through the large green leaves for any sight of a cartoon mouse and started to think. Obviously she was rubbish at lying but was smart enough to know that it wouldn't work, therefore leading to the solution that she wouldn't have even tried it if she didn't want Prescott to know something.

Elisea sat up from her search to see the other toon giving her a weird look, figuring that he was just being weird; she ignored him and walked over to another toon out on the street, her determination not to ask for any more help apparently broken as she asked if they had seen Mickey.

"Well sure, there he is over there." The toon pointed behind Prescott and Elisea towards the old tree house nearby that Mickey was currently walking out of. Elisea face palmed as Prescott sighed, the one place they hadn't looked and of course they'd be there.

"Thank you." Elisea said briefly to the toon cow she had been speaking to, who was too busy giving the lovey dovey eyes to the pirate next to her to notice. Prescott rolled his eyes at their actions and followed Elisea over to where Mickey was currently talking with Gus. Elisea making sure that her hood was greatly covering her face as she walked.

* * *

Mickey meanwhile, hadn't even noticed the two toons practically tearing the town apart looking for him as he had been too busy discussing with Gus the probabilities of whether or not the rocket they were repairing would even work.

"Well we have two of the three parts so I guess we'll just have to collect the last part and hope this works." Gus said reassuringly as Elisea and Prescott finally arrived to where they were standing.

The toon pair waited patiently for a few minutes for the older toons to recognize them until eventually Prescott cleared his throat, pushing them out of their conversation and regarding their presence. The famous mouse stared at the hooded figure for at least a few seconds before sighing and crossing his arms, clearly unimpressed.

"Elisea? I thought your father told you to go home?" Mickey said as the younger toon sighed and flipped back her hood, her disguise apparently more useless than she gave it credit for. Gus eyed his fellow Gremlin with the same look the mouse had given the blonde toon.

"You to Prescott, I thought I told you to stay at the Gag Factory?" Prescott sighed as Elisea saw this as a perfect opportunity to change the subject off her being here and instead defended her new acquaintance.

"What you mean the broken down, locked up Factory that no one uses anymore? Exactly what good is he doing for Wasteland by staying there? Besides, we want to help you, but if you don't want us then we'll leave, right Prescott?" She said very quickly and evenly, turning to Prescott as she finished, the Gremlin shuffled back a bit in surprise as the attention was suddenly placed back on him before nodding once, his attitude remaining as steady as ever.

Gus seemed a little put off by the younger toons words as he scratched the back of his neck, unsure if Prescott should know the real reason why he wasn't working up front with the rest of the Gremlins like he used to, luckily the Gremlin didn't have to as Mickey was the first to speak up.

"No no, we don't mind the help if you're willing, right Gus?" Again another Gremlin at this moment was quickly placed under the spotlight and despite his better judgement thanks to the sudden expediency of the situation, he nodded once. Elisea quickly grabbed both Mickey and Gus' hands before the elder Gremlin could say anything, her words speeding off a hundred a minute.

"Thanks guys, you won't regret this, besides you could always use the extra pair of hands right? Well now that we've got that sorted and you've already saved this part of Wasteland, why don't we jump ship? I'm sure there are other parts of Wasteland that need your help." With that she suddenly pulled the two toons towards the projector as they made no attempt to argue with her. Prescott meanwhile was following from behind, smirking slightly at their confused features.

As they ran/were dragged through the cartoon shortcut reel to the other side Prescott became aware that Elisea had been talking the entire time, her voice somehow drowning out the strange music that always played in the background.

"Well since we're helping you I hope you wouldn't mind helping me in return, you see dad doesn't know I'm helping you and I'd prefer it if you didn't say anything to him about it, okay?" But apparently this fast talked practical monologue did not go unnoticed by the two toons she had been dragging behind her and they immediately stopped in their place, Elisea nearly falling backward due to their sudden break.

"Wait a minute; your dad didn't say you could be here did he?" Gus questioned, his voice slightly aggravated as Elisea smiled up at him from the ground, somehow knowing beforehand that her story wouldn't add up, she just hoped that Prescott didn't add in his share in digging her a deeper hole than the one she had already dug for herself the moment she snuck out of the mountain.

"No, but I only snuck out because I wanted the chance to prove to him that I could take care of myself, and the only way I can prove that right now is by helping you." Elisea said quietly as Prescott sniffed, his suspicions confirmed as he thought over whether or not he should rat her out for the lie she had told him when they first met.

Elisea looked then looked Prescott in the eye, her desperation and pleading practically leaking through the obvious crocodile tears that were leaking out of her ocean blue eyes. The Gremlin looked away for a moment before sighing and saying nothing, not because he was being nice, of course not. He just didn't want to go back to the Gag Factory again that's all. The Gremlin then sighed and floated over closer to the teen, offering her his hand to help her off the ground.

Mickey meanwhile, was thinking over what he should do next. If Oswald were to know that he had placed his daughter in danger, he might never forgive the famous mouse but on the other hand, he knew that Elisea was really only doing what the mouse was doing himself, trying to gain Oswald's acceptance and approval.

"I don't know..." He muttered quietly, the teen only just picking up what he had said and was holding her breath in a mixture of anxiety and excitement.

"What do you think Gus?" The Gremlin shrugged in answer at the Mouse's question before speaking up, his eyesight staying on Prescott as he spoke, the warning clear in his tone.

"It couldn't hurt, but if they cause trouble I'm sure they'll know how bad the consequences will be." Elisea looked over at Prescott strangely, to which the Gremlin answered with a half hearted glance, his expression telling her not to ask any unneeded questions. Mickey smiled and nodded at the Gremlins answer before turning to the other toon. He gave her a moment to agonize over his final decision before finally speaking up, a well-deserved smirk playing on his face.

"Sure, you can come with us." Elisea grinned happily as she shook the Mouse's hand again, her quick and jerky movements throwing Mickey off a bit once again as she then continued dragging him through the rest of the shortcut, the two Gremlins following up behind.

"Aw yeah this will be awesome!"

As they continued on their journey Elisea thought back to her other blood half, wondering briefly on how he would react to her running off and having an adventure while he was stuck on the Mountain.

_Eh, I'm sure he's fine._

* * *

Elliot was having a really, really bad day so far.

Both the phone lines and the Projectors, their only means of escape broken down, leaving the people trapped and defenceless against the onslaught of Blots. Elliot had tried his best to beat back the first of the brutal Blot assault but even now he was finding it hard to hold on and had told more than one of the innocent bystanders not to stay and help fight but to seek refuge so that there would be a good chance of survivors when all this blew over.

Of course that is suggesting that this ever did blow over because at the moment, it looked far from finished, in fact it most likely was just beginning. Elliot certainly hoped this wasn't true as he and the cards were already having a hard time defending the Mountain.

Then there was the case of the hauntingly familiar shape amidst the dark clouds in the horizon that Elliot had first seen on the Television monitor. So far Elliot had decided it best to ignore the sighting until it was confirmed as he didn't want to unskilfully scare away any of the defending Cards or even himself. The best he could do at the moment when it came to Morale support was clapping a card on the shoulder and telling them that help would arrive.

This was of course a lie, but Elliot decided that he would rather lie then leave the men with a sense of terror. This however, did nothing for Elliot as he was currently back in Oswald's office looking anxiously at the monitors in front of him for any sign of his sister. He sat slowly in his father's seat, all too aware that he was literally taking the rabbits place in protecting the mountain.

Elliot had once selfishly thought during his teenage years that he could do better at protecting his home than what his father had done at the time but now that he got to feel the responsibility Elliot knew he was beyond out of his league and wanted nothing more than for Oswald to return so this horrible, heavy burden of his friend's and sister's life could be taken off his shoulders.

The stressed toon slowly pulled out a small photograph from his pocket, the smiling faces of his original parents looking back at him as he looked past it to the photo frame of his sister on his father's desk, the smile, the shining light in her eyes almost an exact copy of his mothers in the small photo in his hand. Elliot quickly shoved the photo back in his pocket as one of the guards walked into the office.

"Elliot we need your help."

The toon looked down for a moment before nodding and following the cards out of the office, taking a moment to place the picture frame of his sister face down on the desk, forcing himself not to think that the picture might be the last he ever saw of his sister.

_Please be safe._

* * *

Oswald had wondered halfheartedly back into Mean Street, his heart still plummeting deeper and deeper in his chest as his fear grew, his thoughts only on his children as he slunk back to the statue, waiting for the mouse to return after his obvious victory against captain hook.

It was because of the rabbit's growing depression he somehow failed to see the presence of his daughter behind one of the many Gremlins that were now traveling with the famous mouse. Oswald decided at this time that it was best not to tell the group about the problem in MickeyJunk just yet, just in case it was all just some kind of electric fault and there was really nothing to worry about, not that it stopped him of course.

Elisea watched her father from behind Prescott, a little disturbed by his lack of attention or caring when he spoke to Mickey, his eyes dropping to the ground every once in a while. While this did help hide her from his sight, Elisea felt her heart grow heavy in worry, hoping that he wasn't already aware of her disappearance and was upset over it. Mickey seemed to choose that moment to get going; Prescott having to drag the otherwise occupied toon.

"I'll see you guys at Tommorowland." This was the last Elisea heard from her father as Prescott then shoved her through the projector.

* * *

In order to get her mind off her father the rest of the group (cough Mickey cough) roped Elisea into joining in on a little competition of who could get through the projector the first. Elisea surprisingly, agreed rather quickly and was actually the first to get through, her yell of victory as she jumped through to the other side turning into a loud exclamation of disgust as she landed on the wooden platform of the swamp, the ever present smell of Bog Easy reaching her nostrils at such a quick and strong rate that the teen had to take a moment to clear her watering eyes.

Prescott and Gus followed after her, surprisingly saying nothing about the smell as they had apparently been here before, the only indication Elisea received that they knew of the horrid stench at all was because of the slight cringing of their large noses. Mickey was then the last to join the rest of the group, his own face transforming into one of horror as Elisea's had done, pinching his nose unhappily as he spoke, his comically muffled voice causing the blonde toon to giggle.

"So this is Bog Easy? Where do we go from here?" Gus floated over to a nearby sunken old motor home, his own voice slightly muffled by a handkerchief pressed against his nose.

"There should be someone living in that house but I don't see any reason why someone would do such a thing..." Gus pondered as Elise a suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her head stand up as she turned around quickly, her ponytail hitting Prescott full in the face.

"Ow!" He hissed under his breath as Elisea turned back to see what was wrong. The Gremlin was about to most likely berate her and start another argument that he didn't want to be a part of when his eyes widened when they caught sight of what was behind her.

"What's wrong Prescott?" the blonde toon asked as she turned around, screaming in fear as she saw the ghost behind her. Gus and Mickey immediately reacted to the younger toon's terrified shouts, Mickey covering the ghost with thinner at lightning speed.

"Ahh watch it mouse!" The toon ghost shouted angrily as it slowly melted into the ground, its torso turning into a puddle in front of the frightened Elisea's eyes.

"How-what, what did you do?" She asked quietly as Mickey gave her a strange look, holding out the paintbrush in hands for her to see. Elisea inspected the paintbrush with avid curiosity and smiled, looking back up at Mickey.

"What else can it do?" She asked, clearly ignoring the still annoyed shouts of the melted toon nearby. Mickey on the other hand, had not forgotten about his mistake and was actually apologizing so much that he didn't really get to hear what Elisea had said.

"Sorry?" He asked again as he quickly painted the toon ghost back into its original form. Elisea smirked and just gestured for the toon mouse to forget it.

Prescott meanwhile, had been spending this time greatly studying the paintbrush, inspecting its every bristle and dint before turning back to his Uncle, confusion replacing the curiosity in a heartbeat.

"Uncle why didn't you tell us this kind of weapon existed?" Elisea, briefly looking away from the paintbrush as well, turned and nodded along with what Prescott had said before adding her own bit, anger managing to slip into her words without any real intention, but be the Elliot side of her showing through.

"Yeah, I mean do you have any idea what this paintbrush could do for MickeyJunk Mountain? Hundreds if not thousands of Blots that would usually take weeks to get rid of could be taken out in just a few hours, the application, the idea, it could change everything!" Mickey and Gus just shook their heads, unsure of how to answer. Eventually though, Mickey did speak up, his voice pleading with an unknowingly angry Elisea to understand.

"Elisea, Prescott, it's not a weapon."

"Yeah right it isn't, you nearly thinned that guy into next week!" Elisea laughed sarcastically as she pointed wildly at the ghost toon, who was already feeling neglected from the group's attention.

"That's not all that it does! It can also produce Paint-"

"What you mean that rare source that barley anyone can find now as the thinner accident nearly destroyed all of it? Oh yeah, better not give that to the masses of people without proper homes right?" Prescott cut off his Uncle, who glared at him intensely. Elisea on the other hand, was quickly drained of her anger as she looked past the glaring pair and into the swamp beyond, a small light peaking through the swamp trees and grass.

"Is there a town here?" She asked the ghost toon, who nearly jumped as someone was finally speaking to him before grumbling and glared at the blonde toon. Elisea scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment as the ghost replied.

"Oh remembered I was here did ya?" Elisea smiled apologetically before turning back to the glaring Gremlin pair and sighing, wondering briefly if she ever looked that silly when she fought with Elliot.

"Yeah sorry about that, we're not exactly in our prime example right now, my name's Elisea." She mumbled before smiling at the ghost again. The ghost only grumbled in return before finally holding out its transparent hand for her to take.

"Ian, Ghost Ian and yeah, there a town up ahead." He said grudgingly as rest of Elisea's acquaintances started to pay attention to the ghost, the previous argument between the two Gremlins having simmered down for now.

"Can you show us the way?" She asked as sweetly yet not as fake as she could, the other toons in her group giving her a weird look at their antics as she the ghost toon just smirked and shook his head.

"Nah way toots, not after the thinner bath your little mouse friend just gave me, you're on your own." And with that, the ghost quickly disappeared, leaving a rather annoyed Elisea and Prescott behind as the other two began on the dangerous trek in front of them.

"Jeez, no need to hold a grudge man." Elisea mumbled before she too joined up with the others, Prescott not following far behind as they tried to avoid the large thinner swamp that surrounded the only dry planks that lead to the light up ahead.

"Well I guess it could be worse." Gus mumbled as he flew up above Mickey's and Elisea's heads, happy that he didn't really have to bother with the danger of a thinner burn.

"And what would that be." Elisea mumbled to herself as Gus turned back around, showing proudly the large 'kick me' note attached to his back.

"At least they didn't play any pranks on us when our backs where turned." Elisea giggled silently while Prescott just smirked, Mickey meanwhile, had not really noticed this at all as he slowly began to make out the town up ahead and was currently running towards it, still making sure to dodge the thinner bursts and disappearing wooden planks.

"Look guys, we're almost there!" He laughed happily as the others ran to catch up with him, his new good mood being as infectious as it had ever been as Elisea also started to run, leaping happily over the gaps and jumping quickly off the disappearing wood, the Gremlins on the other hand, decidedly cheated and instead flew over the two incapable flying toons as they got closer and closer to town.

* * *

The blonde toon walked excitedly through the Bog Esy town, the old styled buildings and darker lighting really giving it a real horror movie feel. This excitement for Elisea however, was actually a really bad, but still kind of uncomfortable feeling for Prescott, who was definitely not scared.

As the group walked through the town and interacted with the civilians, the younger Gremlin got the sudden creepy feeling that they were being watched and quickly grabbed Elisea's sleeve.

"Hmmm?" She asked curiously as Prescott was still looking around him, his sudden feeling making no attempt to disappear as the others began to notice his behavior.

"Are you okay Prescott?" Elisea said, watching as the Gremlin she had barley known for a day, yet knew that he was never really that scared, as he was practically hiding himself as much as he could behind her.

"What? I'm fine, never better." He muttered as he tried to maintain what little dignity he had left to stand straight and continue on, quickly ignoring the strange looks he was receiving from his group as they then continued, their comrades strange actions sticking in their minds.

Eventually they reached the edge of the town where the once nice and colorful walls met with large grey bricks and a twisted metal gate, the entry to whatever was beyond the gate being blocked by a large, malfunctioning projector.

"Great, I bet that's where we need to go." Elisea mumbled as she took a step closer to the broken projector, not really needing a PHD to see that it was obviously sabotaged. Prescott and his Uncle unhappily looked through the wiring of the projector and frowned, pulling out what looked to be a rather important component, that now had a large bite sized chunk taken out of it.

"Well that's one way to do it." Gus mumbled to himself as he placed the component back where it belonged before turning back to Mickey.

"Where do we go now?" Mickey frowned in thought, unsure of what to do before looking up to see everyone waiting on him. Elisea sighed and decided since the mouse didn't know what to do; she might as well take charge herself. She walked over to one of the many ghost toons that lived in this town, this one apparently sleeping (can ghosts even do that?) on a make shift box.

"Hey, hey...Hey!" Elisea snapped as she finally got the toon to wake up, the others behind her a little surprised by her sudden threatening attitude. The ghost however, was not as impressed as the other as he gave Elisea one look, then went back to sleep.

"Ugh, whatever." The blonde toon growled as she walked back into the main part of town, ready to vent out her anger on anyone else who might ignore her, the rest of the group staring after her fuming form before following, inwardly agreeing not to make her to angry while they were here.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review, constructive critics always welcome.**


End file.
